<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Merlin, Happy Life by RiosTanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748853">Happy Merlin, Happy Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiosTanz/pseuds/RiosTanz'>RiosTanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin at the Tavern (Merlin), Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiosTanz/pseuds/RiosTanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Elyan’s birthday and a trip to the tavern is a must with the company of the knights, his king and a secret warlock. Little did they know that this was only the beginning of a new tradition between the most trusted Knights of the Round Table where secrets are revealed and a lot of things change… especially the relationship between new King Arthur and his manservant Merlin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon (Merlin)/Original Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The day it all began...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfic I am uploading and I am so happy it’s a Merlin one! English isn't my first language so please be patient with any mistakes I can make... </p>
<p>And a huge thanks to my amazing friend Kimya (@we_stan_merlin_af on instagram!) who drew the lovely piece of art that’s in this chapter. I am so grateful for her interest and support in my writing! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>It was his birthday… again. Elyan couldn’t believe that a whole year has passed but in the same time he knew it was possible. Fighting Morgana or the dorocha and also trying to be “knight worthy” was a lot. In this year he got new friends, his sister Gwen got married to Lancelot and after the decease of Uther, Arthur became King… While he was thinking about his whole year he was interrupted by a punch in the shoulder. He turned to look and he found a tall man smiling at him</p><p> “Hello birthday boy” said Sir Percival</p><p>“Really Percival? Birthday boy? I just turned 25.”</p><p>A third man appeared, it was Sir Gwaine</p><p>“Should we address you as birthday adult? That’s weird, even for you Elyan”</p><p>The entire group of knights had arrived and decided to congratulate him. Leon the oldest of them came closer and shook Elyan’s hand.</p><p>“Many happy returns Elyan. Have a pleasant year”</p><p>“Gwen didn’t say it was your birthday… So, sorry about the delay but happy birthday”, His brother in law seemed disappointed but for Elyan everything was perfect, he was so grateful about his friends. Well, “for most of them” he thought when Sir Gwaine talked again</p><p>“So what about celebrating Elyan? It’s not every day you become a big man”</p><p>Lancelot laughed at this “It’s Thursday, how can you think about a party”</p><p>“I never said a party, noble Lancelot. But it’s an important occasion to celebrate”</p><p>Percival, the biggest but also the most innocent of them all, replied back “When is it not? Are you sure it’s not just an excuse to drink mead, Gwaine?”</p><p>Everybody except Gwaine laughed at this. Elyan shook his head “I never celebrate my birthdays”</p><p>“We understand…”</p><p>“Don’t be such a girl Leon. Let’s drink something in the tavern. C’mon Elyan what do you say?” Apparently Gwaine had made this tavern trip his quest and was determined to complete it.</p><p>“I don’t want to do something so big from it”</p><p>“Why am I surrounded by saint people?”</p><p>Sir Leon wasn’t very amused. “We are knights of Camelot and we have a code to follow”</p><p>“To be honest it’s not like we don’t drink in the tavern…”</p><p>“That’s my boy, Percival!”</p><p>Elyan, Leon and Lancelot shared an amused look. The other two knights were so obvious some times. The birthday boy (or adult as he preferred) knew he couldn’t get away this time</p><p>“Alright, we can do it. Just us, maybe Arthur and Merlin too”</p><p>“Are you certain we should invite King Arthur?” Everybody looked at Leon when he said that but it was Lancelot who was brave enough to replied “Arthur is one of us and so is Merlin”</p><p>As if act of magic both of them joined the knights in the training field. “Happy birthday Elyan” said Merlin patting Elyan’s shoulder with affection as Arthur shook his hand. “Yes, happy birthday Elyan. Do you want to take the day off?”</p><p>“Really? My birthday is today too” Gwaine came closer and took the newly arrived men by the shoulders</p><p>“Nice try, Gwaine. But no. Please just get started” As Arthur walked towards the swords Merlin noticed the nervous looks between the knights. He decided to ask Lancelot “What is their problem?”</p><p>“Elyan wants to have a drink tonight in “The Rising Sun” and invite Arthur… You too of course”</p><p>“Alright… What’s the problem then?”</p><p>Elyan came closer and practically whispered “We haven’t had a drink in the tavern ever since he became King”</p><p>“And you are nervous for that? Arthur is still Arthur” Merlin, of course, meant it. He always thought of Arthur as the “Once and Future King” so the actual coronation wasn’t that big of a change. Well, maybe he spent more time in council meetings and stuff but he still made time to train his knights and to behave like a total prat.</p><p>“He’s the King” said Leon. Apparently every knight was going to be part of the conversation.</p><p>“And our friend…”</p><p>“Merlin is right, my men” At this, Merlin smiled at Gwaine who winked back. But Elyan wasn’t feeling the same “I’m too nervous to ask”</p><p>“Maybe Merlin can do it for you"</p><p>Everybody smiled and looked at Merlin who made a strange face. When he saw it, Percival was sure his friendship with Merlin was over. “It’s Elyan’s birthday, why would I?”</p><p>Gwaine took Merlin by his shoulders again and smiled “Because you are not afraid of him, are you Merls?” Merlin gave him a knowing look “Oh, I know what you are doing…”</p><p> “Are you going to join the training or just keep gossiping like maids?” the king shouted</p><p>Everybody decided to start training and Elyan told Merlin about the celebration details. Training lasted an hour longer than usual and after it everyone left to their own chambers. Merlin helped Arthur out of his armour and walked with him to his bedroom.</p><p>“Arthur…”</p><p>“I need a bath, arrange it would you?”</p><p>“Yes sure, but Arthur…”</p><p>“Oh, and polish my armour”</p><p>“Of course, Arthur I need to tell you…”</p><p>“Where’s my dinner? I though you said…”</p><p>“ARTHUR!”</p><p>The king looked at his servant with a confused face “Did you just yell at me?” Oh my God, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. “Yes I did… sire”</p><p>“Do you have any idea who I am?”</p><p>“Of course… a royal prat who can’t listen to someone who wants to share important information”</p><p>Arthur laughed at this “Important information? You Merlin? Of all the people in the castle”</p><p>Why did he have to accept Percival’s offer? Oh, right because he wasn’t afraid of him. “It’s about Elyan”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“It’s his birthday…”</p><p>Arthur looked at him oddly and started touching Merlin’s head like searching for something “Merlin should I call Gaius? I’ve already congratulated him…”</p><p>“Can you let me finish?”</p><p>Once again, Arthur looked at him smirking. Merlin wanted to punch him in this point. Yes, right there in his perfect face and delete that beautiful smirk out of his face. The king dropped his hands stopping the touch something that disappointed Merlin very much… “Go on”</p><p>“The knights wanted to have drinks in order to celebrate the festive day and they invited you”</p><p>“Tonight? Today it’s Thursday”</p><p>“Very observant milord. But yes, it is in two hours”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>He said it in a low voice. Merlin looked at his master confused and noticed Arthur was worried or… disappointed? “What about me?” Arthur coughed and changed his face. “Were you invited as well?”</p><p>“Yes. Is that a problem sire?”</p><p>“No. not at all. I know Elyan considers you his friend; well most of the knights seem to like you. I don’t know why”</p><p>“Why do you care? Are you jealous?”</p><p>Merlin realized how stupid his questions were and closed his mouth. “Don’t be ridiculous Merlin, why would I be jealous about you?”</p><p>“What? I didn’t mean that… I was worried you might be concerned they like me more than you…”</p><p>“I’m the King of Camelot and I know the loyalty of my men”</p><p>“Alright…”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin finished his chores and chose some clothes for Arthur to wear. Meanwhile the king was getting prepared for his bath.</p><p>“MERLIN. Come here at once”</p><p>“Is everything alright milord?”</p><p>“Were you leaving?”</p><p>“You didn’t dismiss me sire”</p><p>Arthur looked at him in disbelief. “So you are not the entire useless servant I thought…”</p><p>“Did you just compliment me?”</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised Merlin…”</p><p>“Is there anything I could do for you?”</p><p>“Actually, yes. Do you have any oil?”</p><p>Merlin dropped the shirt he was holding. His cheeks were red and couldn’t meet Arthur’s eyes “Oil?”</p><p>“I twisted my shoulder when I was training with Leon today”</p><p>“Oh right. Gaius brought you some I think...” Of course it was for that… What did he expect? No, better not to go in that direction of thoughts.</p><p>“Consider yourself useful and please rub some on me would you? I don’t want to go out like that”</p><p>Arthur took off his clothes and entered the tub. Merlin felt a knot in his stomach. Even after all these years he still felt something when he would see Arthur in this state… Not undressed (God, he even helped the man to dress) but vulnerable. There weren’t many moments when Arthur stopped being the royal prat he was and actually showed any signs of weakness. As he thought that, he began massaging Arthur’s back and felt the king starting to relax. The only sounds in the room were some guidance tips from Arthur, the noise of the oil touching the skin and... The warlock decided to keep his mind closed and not concentrate in the beautiful noises that came from the king’s mouth; he was actually happy Arthur was feeling better but did he have to make that many delightful little moans? Merlin knew that said noises were going to stay in his mind for a long time no matter how much he tried to delete them. In Arthur’s defence they were barely whispers of relief… at least that was what he told himself.</p><p>After an eternity or maybe just a few minutes, the bath was over and Merlin gave Arthur a towel. The air was more relaxed and Arthur even smiled at his servant. Merlin smiled back and decided to go to his chambers and changed into some clean clothes.</p><p>“Merlin”</p><p> “Sire?”</p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p>As if the bath and the massage transformed him, Arthur was actually smiling at the warlock.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Should I come to get you?”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. I’ll meet you in the castle entrance. Now go and change. I can’t be seen with someone wearing those rags” Even if it was supposed to be an insult, he smiled sincerely at his manservant.</p><p>Merlin left with his heart feeling lots of emotions. Having a night in the tavern with the knights and Arthur himself? This was going to be just like old times… Except that he couldn’t be more wrong. This was only the beginning.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Children, behave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He was nervous, of course he was. Even after some time of becoming king he still got that weird feeling whenever he left the castle. It wasn’t like before at all; he remembered that when he was only a prince he got the liberty to explore the lower town and to enjoy his people’ company. Arthur also remembered his first meeting with Merlin was in one of those adventures. He smiled at the thought; Merlin had changed his life in so many ways: not only making him feel like a normal person but also helping him to be a better man and king. It was Merlin the first person who warned him about his uncle (Agravaine, the traitor); it was also him who was by his side when Gwen and Lancelot got married… Well, if he was going to think about it most of the good things that happened to Camelot or Arthur himself were about Merlin. Only God knows what Arthur had done to deserve such loyalty and care; his manservant wasn’t a knight, he didn’t have a duty with him but for some reason he just chose to help and the king only hoped he was worth it.</p><p>Arthur arrived to the meeting point but of course Merlin wasn’t around. “I should sack him, it’d save me time” he thought. But he knew deep down that no matter how bad the younger man was at his job or how many insults he gave to the king, Arthur couldn’t be apart from Merlin… Like as in command, Merlin came through the main door. “Hello, shall we go?”</p><p>“Don’t you worry about making it in time, right <em>Mer</em>lin?</p><p>“Oh c’mon, how many hours did you wait milord?”</p><p>“Do you seriously want to hear the answer?”</p><p>“No, not really”</p><p>Arthur couldn’t keep his straight face. He hated (Actually loved) when Merlin didn’t care about his rank and treat him normally. “Alright, let’s go we are already late”</p><p>They started his walking to the tavern in silence until Merlin started to giggle. “What is it Merlin? Are you already drunk without having a drink?” This only made the giggle worse. Arthur stopped walking and gave him a questioning look.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just that… Why are you wearing that?”</p><p>“These are clothes, Merlin, to keep me warm. Even you are clever enough to understand that”</p><p>“Oh no, I know that. But I don’t understand why you’re wearing my blue cloak”</p><p>Arthur opened his eyes widely. Damn it. He thought Merlin wouldn’t notice. “Eh, well I am supposed to be a peasant”</p><p>“Right”</p><p>“And my clothes are really noticeable to the people in Camelot”</p><p>“Of course, so you just keep my clothes in case you may need them”</p><p>“Is it a problem Merlin? Do you want this back?</p><p>Merlin bit his lip and looked at Arthur up and down “Nah, it’s alright. I like it” Arthur blushed at the comment and coughed “Merlin, please shut up”</p><p>When they arrived at “The Rising Sun” almost all of the knights had arrived. “Good of you to finally show up, we were worried” said Sir Gwaine who was apparently in his second cup of mead.</p><p>An offended Arthur answered “Yes because that stopped you from start celebrating” Everybody laughed and Lancelot got up to ask for more drinks for the king and Merlin.</p><p>“Thanks for coming sire”</p><p>“Elyan it’s your birthday of course we’d come. And please call me Arthur” Merlin noticed how the king had said “we” and he smiled. “Where’s Leon anyway?”</p><p>“He is going to be late for sure” Gwaine said smiling.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“He had urgent business to attend, but he’ll be here”</p><p>“Alright then. Let’s make a toast” Arthur stood up and raised his drink “To Elyan”</p><p>“To Elyan” everyone shouted.</p><p>After some time Sir Leon arrived. “Good evening to all, sorry for being late”</p><p>“That’s alright Leon. I’m sure she… I mean it couldn’t wait” answered Percival laughing</p><p>Arthur and Lancelot looked at Leon with a surprising look “Is there anything we should know about, Sir Leon?”</p><p>“No, milord. I was merely helping Carol with some chores” The king was more surprised than before but the rest of the knights weren’t. Even Merlin knew about this of course; she was his friend and more than one time he had seen Sir Leon arriving to the castle library to visit Geoffrey’s apprentice.</p><p>“Chores?” All the knights laughed and even Arthur smiled. He was indeed surprised but he cared about Leon and Carol so he decided to stop the topic knowing his friend was a really private person.</p><p>“She needed help with some tall shelves that’s all”</p><p>“That’s alright… I’m happy for you, for the both of you”</p><p>Leon smiled and blushed. Without worrying about confirming their suspicions said “Thanks Arthur it means a lot”</p><p>The king was sure that this wasn’t the only thing that he wasn’t aware of. In fact, ever since he assumed his father’s place he wasn’t in touch as much as before with his friends except for Merlin. His thoughts were interrupted when Gwaine shouted</p><p>“So Leon is courting Carol, Lancelot here is luckily married to Gwen and Percival… Well who knows about him?” Another amused look between the knights including Merlin and Arthur. Seriously how long were they going to pretend?</p><p>“Do you have a point Gwaine?” Elyan said with a bored face.</p><p>“I do! Just wait, alright?” he drank all of his mead and continued “It’s just that I want to know if you are keeping any secrets like Leon here”</p><p>“Just because you have a social life doesn’t mean we have to. Some of us, are too busy to even care, right Merlin?” Merlin didn’t understand why Elyan directed the question at him. “Yeah, yeah I think so” the brunette could feel Arthur’s eyes on him. He took another sip of his drink and closed his eyes.</p><p>“BORING, so princess what about you?”</p><p>“What about me Sir Gwaine?”</p><p>“A man of your position I am sure many people are in line waiting to be chosen” For some strange reason Merlin could have stated that Gwaine was looking at him.</p><p>“There’s nothing to say. I’ll have to marry eventually for the good of Camelot but for now I am great as I am” Arthur said with a diplomatic voice.</p><p>Percival came closer to Gwaine and whispered “See what you get by talking too much? He is using his king’s voice”</p><p>After that weird and inconvenient conversation, the large group divided in small groups to chat. Leon and Lancelot were talking about the new recruits and Gwaine with Percival were telling Elyan about how the new girl in the flower shop was perfect for him. Merlin was going to join them but noticed Arthur’s face. He was taking short sips from his cup but seemed distant, out of place and uncomfortable. The warlock remembered his injury and decided to ask “Hey, are you alright?”</p><p>Arthur looked at him confused “What?”</p><p>“I asked if you are feeling alright, how’s your injury?” Merlin asked again with a worried face. This apparently soften the king somehow because he smiled at him and answered “It’s much better now thanks, the massage really helped” Merlin blushed and they smiled at each other again. Everything was going perfect until Gwaine broke it</p><p>“Massage? What massage?” Merlin blushed harder and decided to focus in his drink. Arthur who was also blushing tried to divert the topic “I got injured today while training with Leon”</p><p>“I am so sorry sire, I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble”</p><p>“It’s not important”</p><p>“Right, so Merlin offered to massage you and make it better didn’t he?” Arthur looked at Gwaine with a deadly look and then turned his head to Merlin who was trying to make himself invisible</p><p>“Given that he is the physician’s apprentice I don’t see the problem there”</p><p>“Of course not Arthur, I’m sure Gwaine didn’t mean anything bad…”</p><p>“Save it Lancelot. I’m sure Sir Gwaine is more than capable of talking by himself” the king smiled. Not a good sign “So, given that you are so interested in other people’s lives, what about you? Anything to share with the group?”</p><p>“You know me, I’m an open book. Ask anyone”</p><p>“Right, we’ll ask Percival how open you are don’t worry” Merlin, who was mute until that exact same moment, started to laugh and soon all of the knights (Except Gwaine and Percival) joined him.</p><p>“Alright yes, we enjoy each other’s company. He’s one of my best friends so what? I shouldn’t hide it. It isn’t illegal to feel something right?” With that comment he smiled at Percival who seemed embarrassed but had enough courage to joke</p><p>“Thanks Gwaine didn’t know you care”</p><p>Everybody laughed again and the whole environment relaxed. At the end of the night it wasn’t just about celebrating Elyan’s birthday but also about knowing they are prepared for anything helping each other with their problems and doubts. Merlin noticed how relaxed Arthur was, more than he had been in weeks or even months. He liked seeing this free version of his friend and if it was up to him he would do it every day. He commented this to the knights…</p><p>“I don’t know if every day, we have training and work to do Merlin” Leon said. He was probably the most sober of them all and the voice of reason in important matters like this.</p><p>“Merlin has a point”</p><p>“He does? Why Elyan?</p><p>“I didn’t want to celebrate at all, but now after laughing and talking with you I feel better than I had feel in a long time”</p><p>Percival nodded “I feel the same, getting to relax from all the things we go through it’s good”</p><p>Everybody started to look at each other and once again it was Lancelot who declared “Maybe not every day, but we could do this a weekly thing? To put a stop to all the duties we have like being a knight, helping the king or even being the king” As in a silent agreement all of the knights including Merlin looked at Arthur expectantly</p><p>“I must agree this was nice but I can’t be seen every week in a tavern”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be in taverns only” Merlin said hopeful</p><p>“It’s too late, maybe we can discuss it later” Seeing all of their faces getting disappointed he rushed to add “But it doesn’t mean I said no”</p><p>Gwaine smiled “And that’s enough… for now”</p><p> </p><p>They all said their goodbyes and left the tavern. As usual Merlin accompanied the king to his chambers. Once they arrived Arthur could notice that his friend was working in silence which was actually worrying</p><p>“Can’t hold your drink can you Merlin?”</p><p>“It’s not that sire”</p><p>Arthur laughed and threw a pillow at him “What is it then?”</p><p>“I had fun today”</p><p>“Me too. I haven’t felt this good since… well you know”</p><p>Merlin’s face made a disgusted face probably remembering the traitor. He shook his head and continued with the fire. He whispered “I like seeing you happy”</p><p>Arthur didn’t know if he was supposed to hear that so he ignored it. Merlin came closer and said “I really believe the weekly meeting with the knights could be a great idea. We all need some time off”</p><p>“This is really important to you isn’t it?”</p><p>“Mmm, yes”</p><p>“Then I’ll consider it”</p><p>Merlin looked at him with wide eyes and even a wider smile.</p><p>“Thanks, sire… anything else you may need?”</p><p>“That’d be all. Goodnight Merlin”</p><p>“Goodnight sire, Arthur”</p><p>Smiling, the king lay down and thought about his night. There was something that Gwaine had said about Percival that didn’t let him sleep <strong><em>“…we enjoy each other’s company. He’s one of my best friends so what? I shouldn’t hide it. It isn’t illegal to feel something right?” </em></strong>Arthur couldn’t stop using that conversation to explain his relationship with Merlin. They were friends, best friends, but Arthur allowed himself to admit that friendship wasn’t all of it. After all… It isn’t illegal to feel something, right?</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments and kudos! I am so grateful :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One day it's fine and next it's black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The week had gone really fast. After the last meeting the knights, the king and the manservant only had seen each other in the training field; Arthur was having more and more council meetings so he didn’t have many free time which he really needed. After confirming his friends that weekly plans were a go, Merlin became the intermediary between both parts to organize the next reunion. By order of the king, it couldn’t be in a tavern again… Well that didn’t leave many festive places to meet and enjoy. After chatting with Lancelot and getting Leon’s approval they decided to settle with the knight’s training tent after the sun was down on Thursday evening…</p><p>The day had arrived and Arthur was seriously considering cancelling his friends’ plan. He was really exhausted after a really hard conversation with an old member of his council so when he arrived to his chambers decided to tell Merlin his doubts.</p><p>“What? You can’t cancel the meeting”</p><p>“I’m the king, Merlin, you can’t tell me what to do”</p><p>Merlin looked at him in disbelief. “Alright, what happened then?”</p><p>Arthur looked down at his feet “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You seem tense… I am sure something happened”</p><p>The king sometimes forgot how easy it was for Merlin to read him. Of course this didn’t help very much to the internal battle of feelings and doubts that Arthur was struggling with every night before sleeping right after his friend left for the day. </p><p>“I had an interesting conversation with a member of my father’s council”</p><p>“You mean your council”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin. My council” He explained, without actually telling him the main topic of the discussion, how everyone decided they could comment and tell him how to rule the kingdom. Yes, he wasn’t Uther, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of helping his people… did it? “Maybe they are right”</p><p>“You have to be joking. I’ve never seen Camelot like this”</p><p>“Like what Merlin? Everything I had offered since I got in charge was fear and a traitor among my own council”</p><p>Merlin dropped his chores and got closer to the king. “Sure… I am not saying those things were good but they weren’t your fault”</p><p>“Sure, whatever you say”</p><p>Looking at his friend’s eyes, seeing how bad he was actually feeling, Merlin continued</p><p>“This may come as a wonder to you, believe me it was a wonder for myself, but your people cares about you. They come to you for advice and comfort; they don’t go and talk to the council. You are the one that matters here… You are their king”</p><p>Arthur’s heart started beating so fast he was afraid he was going to die in that exact same moment. Those weren’t the words from a servant. Those were the words of someone who actually cared about him. Fighting a few tears in his eyes the king decided to stop this before it was too late and started to sob in his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin. If you wanted the day off it was easier to just ask for it”</p><p>“That’s not it”</p><p>“Of course it isn’t…”</p><p>“Come with me tonight”</p><p>It was an honest and shy request. Even if his heart was still beating really fast, the king stopped breathing.</p><p>“I am too tired, Merlin”</p><p>“I know but… You need this as much as we do. Maybe even more”</p><p>“I have a really bad headache. I am not sure if I feel well enough to celebrate anything tonight”</p><p>Without hiding his disappointment, Merlin continued his chores and Arthur lay on the bed. Every now and then he would look at his king hoping that he would change his mind. Arthur knew that Merlin noticed he was lying and that the main reason that he wasn’t feeling good was that awful conversation with the council. After some minutes the peaceful silence was interrupted</p><p> “I could bring you a tonic”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“For you head. If that’s the real reason…”</p><p>“Are you calling me a liar?”</p><p>“Are you a liar?”</p><p>“What the hell is your problem today? Can’t you just leave me alone? I never said you couldn’t go, then why do you care if I go or not?”</p><p>Merlin opened his eyes widely leaving Arthur pretty sure the brunette was in the verge of tears. God, he didn’t want to say that. He was trying to be left alone; he would never want Merlin to feel bad.</p><p>“I’m sorry Merlin… I am not in a good place right now. It’s not your fault”</p><p>“It’s alright… you are stressed. It’s not easy to be in your position”</p><p>“No, it’s not”</p><p>“Maybe if you’d come and enjoy some time with your friends you’d feel better”</p><p>“What about my headache?”</p><p>“I’ll bring the remedy myself”</p><p>Arthur jumped off the bed and came closer to his manservant. “If I stay here alone I would start thinking again. I don’t want to be in this mood with the knights”</p><p>“So you are coming then?” Merlin’s voice was full of excitement and hope. Seriously, how was possible Arthur deserved his friend?</p><p>“Yes, Merlin. I promise”</p><p>“Alright, but it’s a long quest until my room maybe you’ll get tired”</p><p>Merlin noticed the “are you an idiot” face that his king made so he decided to dropped the topic and let the other man follow him. </p><p> </p><p>They left Arthur’s chambers and headed to Gaius’s. The corridors were busier than usual but that wasn’t a problem… At least it wasn’t until Councilman Horace appeared and Arthur stopped walking. He looked at Merlin with huge pleading eyes not wanting to continue the conversation from before, thing that his friend noticed. He grabbed the king’s arm</p><p>“What are you doing? Arthur asked trying to escape the grab.</p><p>“Trust me would you?” Merlin asked with an innocent face and beautiful blue eyes. The blonde (feeling a bit overwhelmed) only nodded and followed him. Leaving the main hall, they entered a secret corridor behind a portrait where after walking for some time they noticed that the younger man was still grabbing Arthur’s arm. The other one dropped it and decided to ask.</p><p>“Where are we going Merlin?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>“How do you know about this? I grew up here and I didn’t have any idea”</p><p>“I like exploring, how do you think I get everywhere in time?”</p><p>“Merlin, you’re never in time”</p><p>They both laughed and continued his walking. After going through a door they arrived to a turn where Merlin stopped and thought out loud “Alright, this way it’s the library entrance and that way it’s the east wing so…” As he was saying that they heard a noise in the library’s direction.</p><p>“What’s that?” the king asked</p><p>“How am I supposed to know?”</p><p>Both of them decided to peek from behind the wall and observed Sir Leon hugging the library apprentice Carol. Merlin looked at Arthur who was smiling</p><p>“Should we be looking? It feels really private”</p><p>“Merlin shut up. It’s my castle I can be wherever I want”</p><p>“Then why are we whispering?” asked smiling. Arthur only shrugged and brought his attention back to the couple. Sir Leon took the girl’s hand, kissed it and left passing really close to the king and manservant who quickly hid behind a column. Carol entered the library leaving the path free for the pair to continue their way.</p><p>“They seem happy” Merlin commented</p><p>“Of course, why wouldn’t they be?</p><p>“I don’t know… Maybe because the king himself was spying on them?”</p><p>Arthur laughed “I was not spying, Merlin… I was merely… appreciating”</p><p>The manservant looked at him with a questioning face. “I’m not sure I understand”</p><p>“You know… they are lucky to have each other. It’s great to know there’s good in Camelot even after everything we have been through”</p><p>Merlin stopped walking and looked at his king’s eyes who also reciprocated the look. They stayed looking at each other for a while before Merlin answered</p><p>“I think I’ve said this before. This kingdom is strong. Just like its people… and its king. I wouldn’t be too worried about them. ”</p><p>Arthur blushed at this comment and diverted his look. That was twice in the same day that Merlin made him blush with his words that felt like a prayer, one that the king wasn’t sure he deserved.  </p><p>“I appreciate that. Thanks Merlin” They were standing really close… Enough to see each other faces’ details. The king coughed and asked “So, are we lost? Should we ask for a rescue party?”</p><p>“Why do you never have faith in me?”</p><p>“It usually saves me time”</p><p>They finally arrived where Gaius administered the tonic. Right after taking it, Arthur decided to go back to his chambers and get ready for the meeting.</p><p>“I’ll be going then. I hope you make yourself a bit more presentable”</p><p>“These are my finest clothes, sire” said Merlin while doing a turn around.</p><p>“Right… See you tonight”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you dress?” Those last words were merely a whisper that caused shivers in Arthur’s skin. Not only for the inquisitive tone in Merlin’s voice but also in the meaning behind that phrase. It spoke about dependence much more beyond the line of duty, one that if he didn’t want to get hurt should be broken soon…</p><p>“I am not an idiot, Merlin”</p><p>“That’s debatable”</p><p>The king left and Merlin started to wonder in his own thoughts. Ever since he had seen Arthur so depressed the only thing he wanted to do was to hug him and make him feel better not caring if his own heart was broken in the way. He’d never know if his king felt anything towards him but being by his side in moments like this were enough.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur arrived at the tent and found Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Merlin sitting around an improvised table.</p><p>“Good evening, gentleman”</p><p>“Good to see you, sire”</p><p>“Hey princess! We weren’t sure if you were coming”</p><p>“Evening, Arthur. The others should be here any minute now” Elyan said with an apologetic look.</p><p>“That’s alright, there’s no hurry”</p><p>Arthur felt Merlin’s gaze in him and decided to look at his friend. With a simple smile and a subtle nod to the seat in his left, the king understood that the manservant wanted to seat next to him so he did.</p><p>“Hi”</p><p>“Hello, Merlin”</p><p>“I didn’t know if you’d come”</p><p>“I promise I would, right?”</p><p>Both of them were smiling like total idiots. There was something in the air that made them feel free to express (at least in the weakest way possible) their true selves. They continued to chat until all the knights had arrived and the night finally started.</p><p>“So, what do we do now?” said a really tired Sir Leon</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, Gwaine, that you have been preparing this evening for a week and you don’t have any idea of what to do”</p><p>“Yes, are we just going to look at each other’s faces?” Lancelot joked</p><p>Gwaine, without changing his neutral face, grabbed a box next to the table an opened it. It was full with two bottles of mead, one bottle of wine and cups for everyone</p><p>“If you prefer that activity to this one, then I’ll drink your part gladly”</p><p>Everyone laughed as Percival poured drinks for the group.</p><p>“Should we make a toast?” said a shy Merlin. Arthur looked at his right and smiled</p><p>“Of course. Any volunteers?”</p><p>Elyan stood up and raised his own tank to the middle of the table “I will, sire”</p><p>All of them raised their drinks too looking at the knight</p><p>“It was an exhausting week full of training and exciting moments. I am so happy that today I get to relax with my friends so I barely say… To friendship!”</p><p>“To friendship!” everyone exclaimed and drank from their cups.</p><p>“So… exciting moments uh? Care to elaborate Elyan?” asked Percival</p><p>“Not much… Just that I gathered enough courage and talked to sunflower girl”</p><p>“Wasn’t that Carol? She's with Leon” a curious and confused Arthur whispered Merlin</p><p>“No, sire. Carol was red ribbon girl”</p><p>“Oh, right. And sunflower girl is…”</p><p>“The new girl in the flower shop. Elyan fell in love with her when she came to Camelot”</p><p>“What are you two whispering about?”</p><p>King and servant turned to Lancelot who was looking at them.</p><p>“I was ordering Merlin to serve me more wine”</p><p>“oh, princess leave poor Merls alone. Right now we are all equals”</p><p>“Thanks… I guess?”</p><p>They all laughed and continued listening to Elyan and his market adventures.</p><p>“Her name is Mary and she is really sweet. I’ll probably ask her to go to a picnic or so”</p><p>“That is so romantic Elyan! I wish Percival would do something like that”</p><p>The big man choked with his drink. “What’s that for, Gwaine?”</p><p>“Oh please, we never do anything fun”</p><p>“You know you could ask me to do it too…”</p><p>“Where would be the fun in that?”</p><p>Both knights continued the discussion while everyone else was listening to them expectedly. It was good that they weren’t hiding anymore and were comfortable enough to act that way in front of his friends. Arthur knew they were perfect for each other: on one hand, Sir Gwaine was a rebel, really sociable and a bit crazy person while Sir Percival was shy, unsure and kind of innocent. They complemented each other… And again he couldn’t stop thinking how Merlin would complement him in the same way if they were ever together like that. Feeling a bit envious and thinking “I want that” he looked at the couple hugging and noticed that Merlin was looking at them too. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and avoided their gazes while drinking from their cups hiding their blushed cheeks.</p><p>“I need help with Gwen”</p><p>The knights, king and warlock looked at Sir Lancelot with an open mouth.</p><p>“What do you mean with help, Lancelot?” asked Leon</p><p>“We are happy, I know we are… But sometimes when I arrive home I see her feeling down and worried…”</p><p>“Are you sure that we are the best group of people to ask about this?” Gwaine suggested. Everyone stayed silent and Lancelot denied with his head</p><p>“You are right, I am sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t”</p><p>“Merlin?”</p><p>The warlock stood up and looked at one by one</p><p>“This is not just a meeting to drink mead, get drunk and humiliate each other. Look at Gwaine and Percival they are free here. Elyan and Leon told us about their love lives and Arthur…” He looked at his king who smiled in return “…he can stop being the king and be himself. And as for myself I am happy to be here. And if that means helping my friend with his wife who happens to be my best friend then I’ll do it”</p><p>Merlin sat in his seat again and drank all the leftover of his mead. Gwaine started to clap and all of them followed him.</p><p>“That was a good speech. Now we know who writes the king’s speeches”</p><p>“Very funny, Gwaine” said an annoyed Arthur. He directed his gaze at Lancelot “What seems to be the problem?”</p><p>“I think she feels lonely and worried about me. She is kind of distant after I come from the patrols…”</p><p>And just like that all of the knights (and Merlin) started to advise Lancelot and Gwen. Elyan knew his sister the most, and even if he didn’t want to admit it Arthur also knew a lot about Guinevere. When they were courting all that time ago, Merlin had helped him to understand her.</p><p>When the night had ended, everyone was happy with the results and drunk with all the alcohol they had drank. They left the tent singing old lullabies and dancing through the night at least until they parted ways to their own chambers. Merlin and Arthur were holding each other arm with arm, elbow to elbow. The king said to himself this was only a logical explanation for their drunken state… But he knew that wasn’t all of it. His whole body got shivers every time Merlin would grab him tightly after tripping with the floor.</p><p>When they arrived to the stairs they looked at each other and decided to face the challenge.</p><p>“Step by step, sire”</p><p>“I know that, Merlin. I am not…. I am not…”</p><p>“An idiot”</p><p>“Yes! Not an idiot”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>When they arrived to the final step, Merlin made the huge mistake to release Arthur’s arm for a second to open the door.  Arthur tried to take the final step but his foot missed it and he started to fall backwards</p><p>“ARTHUR!” shouted Merlin while trying to grab his king. When he noticed he wouldn’t be able to catch him he felt panic… A fall at this height and with his state would be fatal probably breaking his neck… His magic acted by itself and stopped Arthur from falling. With huge eyes the king stood up and asked</p><p>“What was that??”</p><p>“Arthur, are you alright?”</p><p>“Merlin, did you see that? Please tell me you saw it”</p><p>“You are imagining things…” the brunette tried to say feeling desperate. </p><p>“NO! Let’s go inside. We are not safe here”</p><p>Arthur entered the castle running. Merlin knew this wasn’t going to be easy to explain and with his heart in his mouth and feeling like death itself, he followed the king all the way to his chambers and waited outside the door. Breathing heavily with panic flouring through his entire body he took a step forward and got ready for the explanation that he should have done a long time ago...</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thanks for reading and for your support with your kudos and comments!<br/>My exams are coming soon so I decided to post new chapters on sundays too.<br/>Hope you are enjoying the story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And they're not gonna hold me down no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Arthur, stop”</p><p>The king entered his chambers really angry without any trace left of his previous drunken state.</p><p>“You don’t understand, Merlin. Someone performed magic in my kingdom”</p><p>“We don’t know if it was magic”</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot. I know magic when I see it…”</p><p>Merlin couldn’t breathe. He didn’t mean to do it but his magic had reacted really badly at the possibility of Arthur getting hurt.</p><p>“…but there wasn’t anyone in the courtyard with us. I shall send the knights to look for the source”</p><p>When Arthur tried to leave, Merlin stopped him by grabbing him by the arm.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? Let me go”</p><p>“I can’t. There’s no sorcerer and there’s not an evil plot to defeat you. The magic was… saving you”</p><p>“How would you know that?”</p><p>Both of them looked at each other’s eyes. Merlin was afraid that this was the last time he could ever do that and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. With tears in his eyes he decided to finally reveal one of his last secrets to his friend.</p><p>“Because it was me”</p><p>Arthur made a confused face and a nervous smile while putting his right hand in Merlin’s shoulder.</p><p>“That… was the work of a sorcerer”</p><p>The warlock couldn’t believe it. He was finally confessing his secret and Arthur didn’t understand it.</p><p>“It was me. I am a sorcerer”</p><p>The face made by the king this time was really different. His eyes were wide open, his lips were trembling and he looked devastated. But he still couldn’t believe it. With a sweet touch of his index finger in his friend’s jaw he continued</p><p>“Merlin, you are not a sorcerer I would know”</p><p>“I am. Arthur please, believe me. I’d never hurt you. My magic is yours and I’ve used it for you, only for you”</p><p>Knowing his friend wouldn’t believe him without proof he looked at the fire and with an easy spell made a dragon out of pure fire.</p><p>The blonde shaking his head took a step back breaking any contact between the both of them. No, this was wrong. The only person who had never betrayed him was the one who betrayed him the most.</p><p>“Arthur…” whispered a crying Merlin.</p><p>“Leave me. Get out. Just get out”</p><p>Merlin didn’t want to leave his king after a time like this. He’d never forget Arthur’s face when he finally understood the truth. Even the deepest of wounds and the worst of poisons he had ever experienced were anything in comparison to this new horrible feeling he was having right now. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, his king, the person he loved. With his eyes full of tears and his body still trembling after the confession Merlin left the chambers and sat in the cold stone floor of the corridor outside his king’s bedroom because he couldn’t find enough strength to be away from his friend, not now and not ever.</p><p>Arthur himself wasn’t feeling any better. He had suspected this was a possibility after all the dorocha and death veil drama that happened last year but he was afraid to be right. He even thought that Merlin hadn’t said anything because of Uther being the king knowing he’d kill him no matter if he was evil or not but Arthur had hoped that when he became king his friend would trust him with this for real, not only because he was discovered by using it. So when Merlin hadn’t said anything he could sleep in peace again.</p><p>God, he didn’t even care that Merlin had magic; he was simply hurt that his friend didn’t trust him with it. He couldn’t sleep at all in the night thinking about the chance that Merlin had escaped Camelot to start a new life far away from the kingdom… away from him. The thought, at first, produced him a relieved feeling knowing that at least in that way he wouldn’t have to deal with the problem himself but for some reason it also produced a great sadness in his heart admitting he wouldn’t bear to lose Merlin forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the next morning, the door was opened and a tired king appeared in the frame. Looking at the floor he found the thin figure of his manservant with his back against the cold wall.</p><p>“Did you spend the entire night here?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I… couldn’t leave”</p><p>“Come in”</p><p>Merlin didn’t need to be told twice. He entered the chambers like a wet puppy waiting to be hurt or asked to leave in any time.</p><p>“What are you going to do with me?”</p><p>“Sit” said Arthur pointing at a chair next to the table. Merlin did as he was asked</p><p>“I asked…”</p><p>“I know Merlin. Please let me speak”</p><p>Nodding, the warlock decided to remain silent.</p><p>“You’ve lied to me all this time”</p><p>The king’s voice was filled with sadness and sorrow.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, sire” said Merlin with his head down</p><p>“Why do you still do it?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Behave like a servant. I am sure you could destroy us all if you wanted”</p><p>Merlin looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“It’s my destiny. As it had been since the first day we met”</p><p>Arthur, for anyone’s surprise, smiled at the memory of that first day together: the image of a country boy and an arrogant prince fighting and shamelessly flirting like two strangers only could do was something hard to forget… Merlin had changed his entire life in more ways than he knew at first.</p><p>With a shaky voice the sorcerer continued “I also do it because you became my friend and I couldn’t bear to lose you”</p><p>They both looked at each other. The king was speechless</p><p>“I am not going anywhere, Merlin”</p><p>“No, but I am”</p><p>“After all this time of hiding the truth you are going to escape”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Why did you never tell me?”</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to. But you’d have chopped my head off”</p><p>“I am not sure what I’d have done”</p><p>“And I didn’t want to put you on that position”</p><p>The blond looked at Merlin’s eyes smiling. It was impossible that even after this life changing confession his friend was trying to comfort <em>him</em>. He seemed like he didn’t care what would happen to him if that meant Arthur was feeling alright.</p><p>“That’s what worried you?”</p><p>“As I said before, I would never hurt you Arthur. Please, tell me you believe when I say that. Not only because you are my destiny but…”</p><p>“If you truly cared about all of that then why would you practice magic in the first place?”</p><p>“I was born with it. I didn’t choose any of this”</p><p>“But you make use of it”</p><p>“For you! Only for you! I swear. There were times I even wished I didn’t have it. It was a curse to be here in Camelot by your side hiding a huge part of my true self”</p><p>Merlin fell on his knees in front of his king and cried “I don’t care what you do to me. I was, am and always will be happy to serve you in any way I can”</p><p>Arthur couldn’t see his friend like this. He had started to realize how much of an impact had Merlin in Camelot and even in his personal affairs. He couldn’t imagine a life without the warlock but he still felt furious and sad and a lot of emotions together. But in this moment all he wanted was to make the other man feel better. Also dropping to his knees and taking a crying Merlin in his arms the king whispered</p><p>“It’s alright, please don’t cry”</p><p>Merlin hugged him back with all his strength not wanting to be separated from Arthur any second longer grabbing his waist with his arms and resting his wet face in the other man’s neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“I’m sorry too”</p><p>The king put his chin in his manservant’s head trying to keep his tears away. On the contrary, the man in his arms was crying even harder still looking for any comfort the other one could provide.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave, please. Don’t make me leave…”</p><p>“You won’t. Do you hear me? You won’t leave Camelot” He actually wanted to say that he couldn’t stand the idea of Merlin not only leaving the kingdom but also leaving him. Merlin at his words made a relaxed smiled and hugged him even tighter.</p><p>“Does that mean I get a day off?”</p><p>“Alright, don’t push it. You are a disrespectful crazy man did you know that?”</p><p>“I’ve always have been. I’m not changing now”</p><p>The older man broke the embrace by taking his friend by the shoulders and looking at his eyes with a serious expression he said “I don’t want you to change. I want you to always be you”</p><p>Not caring if he was allowed or not, Merlin touched really careful Arthur’s cheek and hugged him again. The other man melted at the touch and could only focus in smelling the warlock’s scent.</p><p>“We still need to talk about a lot of things and you have even more things to explain”</p><p>“I know. And I will”                             </p><p>“I am still angry at you for hiding this”</p><p>“I know, I said I am sorry”</p><p>“I am truly furious, Merlin”</p><p>“And when are you not? I’ll explain everything I swear”</p><p>After spending some minutes in each other’s arms, Arthur decided it was the moment to start the day. Breaking the embrace they smiled at each other and stood up.</p><p>“I want breakfast”</p><p>“And I’ll bring it to you”</p><p>It was nice telling the true for a change. Merlin could get used to it. He knew that they had to talk about so many complicated things but he was excited to explain so many others like being a dragonlord, his father Balinor and all the good things magic can do. This was truly one of the happiest days of his life and he would never forget the words Arthur had said about him not wanting Merlin to change… It felt so close to acceptance and his heart wasn’t sure if he could bear all that.</p><p>In his chambers Arthur was still processing what had just happened; the confessions, the destiny explanation with his own reaction to it and… the embrace. It was good to have Merlin in his arms even if it was only for a short moment. Watching himself in the mirror and touching his face, he remembered the way the sorcerer had caressed his cheek with so much tenderness and a look of adoration? For some weird reason he felt this was even a bigger revelation than the magic one: this could mean he wasn’t imagining things and there was a possibility that Merlin felt the same way about him. He felt a deep pain in his stomach, Merlin was a sorcerer; how could a person who practiced magic feel anything about the king of a land who hated magic in the first place? “A huge part of my true self” Merlin had said when explaining his magic to Arthur.</p><p>Sitting in the chair that was occupied by Merlin earlier that day he started to wonder. He was raised to hate magic and all people who perform it because it was evil and harmful, but that didn’t make much sense in this case. Merlin’s clumsy figure and sweet smile came to Arthur’s mind. Really, Merlin? The same Merlin who didn’t have a bad bone in his body, the person who was always by his side and swore to protect him no matter his position towards magic… That was weird. Why did Merlin stay in Camelot in the first place? There were other kingdoms where he could be happy and free. But then he understood that he didn’t want Merlin to be free in another place or to leave Camelot, he wanted Merlin here with him even if he had to change every damn law in his realm. It’d take time, of course, but he wouldn’t mind changing the rules for the sorcerer who protected him, the sorcerer who had saved this very same kingdom more than once, for the sorcerer who was always by his side… for the sorcerer he loved.</p><p>The king shouted in anger and distress. Why was life never easy? Was it truly worth it all the risk?? As in cue and answering his questions, Merlin entered the chambers with a big tray full of Arthur’s favourite food. Putting the breakfast in the table and smiling widely Merlin got enough courage to put a sweet kiss in Arthur’s top head, thing that caused shivers in the king’s body.</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin”</p><p>“No, thank you Arthur” They smiled at each other again and continued with their usual chores like if nothing had happened. Along the day they would find each other’s gaze while doing their own tasks and those actions felt really much like a way of saying “I truly see you now, you are safe with me”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After days of talking and explaining things, Arthur’s position in Merlin’s magic was changing. He hadn’t fully accepted it yet but he showed interest in any magic quest involving Camelot and showed compassion when Merlin told him about Balinor and Freya. They spent long hours in Arthur’s chambers just talking and in occasions comforting each other. It felt almost normal to be talking about magic in front of the king.</p><p>Arthur decided to tell the knights the truth knowing they’d need all the good support they could get. The legalization of magic was going to be a long and hard road but at the end it’ll be worth it if that meant Merlin being free and happy.</p><p>“Merlin, what do you think about telling the knights?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“About your magic”</p><p>“Oh… I guess I never got to consider the idea of them knowing about it. With you it was different; I’ve always wanted you to know”</p><p>Smiling, Arthur looked at his friend and continued his idea</p><p>“I am truly touched. But you said it yourself; we should be able to be free and to be ourselves with the group”</p><p>“I know, Arthur but this is not about being in love with someone…” the king’s heart stopped for a second “this is much more shocking. They are knights and probably want to follow the law”</p><p>“Merlin, you told <em>me</em>. I am the king. Besides they would never hurt you; they care too much about you for that”</p><p>The warlock smiled at his friend and started to think about the consequences of the knights knowing. He was pretty sure some of them suspected it and he also remembered that Lancelot already knew.</p><p>“Alright, maybe… it’s not a crazy idea then”</p><p>Arthur started laughing and soon was joined by Merlin who made the huge mistake of saying:</p><p>“It’s not like you’ll be the only one in the group who already knows”</p><p>And that’s when the king stopped, looked with wide eyes at Merlin and asked with a low voice</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Oh. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Everything was going almost perfectly and he had to ruin it.</p><p>“Merlin? Who else knows?”</p><p>The other man gulped with guilt and looked down at his feet</p><p>“Lancelot” he whispered</p><p>To be honest, Arthur’s reaction was calm… well it was calm until he shouted</p><p>“LANCELOT?”</p><p>“Shhh. Calm down. He saw me performing magic”</p><p>“Since when does he know?”</p><p>Merlin couldn’t meet his king’s eyes. He promised he wouldn’t lie again but he knew the answer wasn’t going to be really well received by his friend</p><p>“Time… it’s such a complicated thing”</p><p>“Since when, Merlin?”</p><p>They were both sitting in the royal (and really comfortable) bed and Merlin could feel the waves of anger through the mattress.</p><p>“Since we fought the griffin. I helped him and I helped you for that matter… are you happy now?”</p><p>No, Arthur wasn’t happy. He got up from the bed and started to pace in the room. Lancelot had taken Gwen away from him first and now apparently he also had taken Merlin too. Wait, that’s a stupid idea, neither of them were his to be taken in the first place and it wasn’t Lancelot’s fault that he was the noblest of them all and was such a good confidant for the secret warlock.</p><p>Taking deep breaths and trying to be calm and serene, he came back to the bed and sat in his usual spot next to Merlin. Looking at his eyes and trying to smile he merely took another breath and continued</p><p>“I am glad you had someone you could trust”</p><p>Merlin looked at him with surprise in his face</p><p>“Are you seriously alright with this?”</p><p>Arthur put a hand in Merlin’s shaking arm which made the warlock looked at him again</p><p>“I made a mistake, I shouldn’t react like this. But yes, I am alright with it” he noticed his voice was merely higher than a whisper “It’s good to know that you weren’t alone when I couldn’t be there for you”</p><p>With tears falling down his face, Merlin put his own hand on Arthur’s hand and squeezed it with gentle care.</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>Arthur took his hand back and was tempted to use it for wiping away the other man’s tears but desisted at the last moment thinking it was weird enough they were both sitting in his bed and holding hands…</p><p>“So, are you ready to go and meet our friends?”</p><p>“Do I have another option?”</p><p>The king punched his shoulder and laughed “You were the one who insisted in these reunions! Now get up, we have to reach the woods before it’s too dark”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them left Arthur’s chambers trying to be as quiet as possible dressed up with warm clothes and a sword just in case. They hadn’t found a proper place to meet with the knights so Sir Percival had suggested two days before Thursday a nice clearing really close to Camelot’s river. It was going to be a cold night so Arthur had lent one of his own warm capes to Merlin while he wore once again the old blue cloak that once belonged to the warlock.</p><p>When they arrived all of the knights were sitting in a circle around a fire but it wasn’t as cold as they feared so they were feeling happy about it. King and manservant sat on the ground between Sir Elyan and Sir Percival who was keeping his body heat while hugging his partner Sir Gwaine. Lancelot and Leon were serving some drinks to keep them warm, thing that all of them were thankful for.</p><p>“I’d like to make the toast tonight” said Arthur</p><p>“Of course, sire”</p><p>“Thanks Leon…” He raised his cup and started to look one by one until his eyes rested on Merlin “I am grateful to be here with you today. For the first time in forever I can truly tell that I know each one of you and I couldn’t be more proud of the brave people who are protecting Camelot with me… So, for the love of Camelot”</p><p>“For the love of Camelot” shouted the confused knights. Merlin, on the other hand, drank his own mead thinking about the king’s little speech and what it truly meant. Apparently he was proud of the people defending Camelot. Not only for the knights. He had started to understand how Merlin also helped and the warlock couldn’t be happier about it.</p><p>He was in his own thoughts when he felt a little punch in his shoulder. Looking at his left, he found Arthur’s crooked smile who mouthed “It’s time”. Trying to be braver than he was feeling and also trying not to start crying in this exact same moment, Merlin stood up and every one of the knights looked at him.</p><p>“I have something to say”</p><p>“Alright, Merls. Be free” said a laughing Gwaine</p><p>“I haven’t been truly honest with you, well with most of you. I have had a secret ever since I got to Camelot and now I can finally tell you all about it”</p><p>Merlin’s heart was beating so fast that he was afraid he would collapse right into the fire in front of his friends. Looking that all of them were waiting impatiently his confession and feeling his king’s gaze upon him, he simply looked for Arthur’s eyes and with a serious tone he decided to tell the truth</p><p>“I have magic”</p><p>A collective gasp was heard and then, silence. Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine were looking at him with their mouths open but at least they weren’t reaching for their swords. Lancelot was smiling proudly at his friend and a tear or two filled his eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean with magic, Merlin?” asked a confused Elyan</p><p>“I was born with it. I have used it to help you protect the kingdom but nothing more, I swear”</p><p>Arthur felt Leon’s eyes upon him and turned to his friend where he found a worrying face looking back at him. The blonde noticed how troubled the knights were; they were still guards of Camelot but they didn’t want to hurt Merlin… Arthur only got to nod, stood up next to his friend and address himself to the rest of the group</p><p>“Merlin told me about this a week ago. My reaction at first was the same as you. No, it was even worse but I decided that he means no harm and he had helped more than most of the knights who have actual duties to Camelot. We have made the decision to trust you all with this important topic so I also trust you’ll be quiet about it as well”</p><p>Lancelot was the first one to stood up and throw his sword at the bushes</p><p>“I swear with my life, I will not say anything and will not hurt Merlin in any way”</p><p>Merlin smiled at him knowing that it was easy with Lancelot since he already knew about his magic.</p><p>Gwaine stood up next and repeated the same action as his fellow knight</p><p>“I’ve always suspected it. I am glad you can tell us now”</p><p>Percival also stood up and grab Merlin in a friendly hug</p><p>“I will protect you Merlin, as much as you protected us”</p><p>A smiling Elyan got up from the floor and looked at Merlin</p><p>“You are a brave man, my friend. Of course I won’t say anything”</p><p>Leon was feeling confused… Accepting Merlin would mean betraying Camelot’s law but in his heart he knew he couldn’t hurt his friend. He felt peace when he watched Arthur’s face which was full of pride and love. Still doubtful he stood up and looked at Merlin’s eyes</p><p>“I won’t judge you for something you are, Merlin. I swear on my honour that I will keep protecting all of you no matter your position”</p><p>One by one the knights came closer to Merlin to give him an affectionate pat or a friendly hand. When all of them were sitting in his own spots again and they were back at drinking Merlin broke down and started to cry. It felt so good telling the truth that he couldn't keep being strong for much longer. Gwaine moved from his site, sat down next to him and whispered encouraging words to his friend. Seeing Merlin's reaction everyone decided to start thanking him for everything he had done for them knowing, at last, the truth.</p><p>Arthur was a bit apart from the group. He felt pride in his chest and tears in his eyes… Looking at Merlin being accepted by their friends was something so freeing and beautiful. When he locked eyes with the warlock and they both smiled at each other, everything was perfect. That was the exact same moment where Arthur finally understood his true feelings for his best friend. It wasn’t gratitude or merely friendly care as he thought a while ago.</p><p>He loved him. Arthur was completely in love with Merlin and he couldn’t deny it anymore.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was such a hard chapter to write because i wanted it to be as faithful to the series magic confession as possible. I've always loved the way they comforted each other after it so i took some lines from the show since they were in that magic reveal. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Next chapter it's on Sunday :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. There's so much I want to do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>The following days after Arthur’s huge revelation were full of thinking. He had started to wonder if he actually loved Merlin or he was just mixing things because it’s easy to mix feelings when you are so close to someone, especially when that person is your best friend and he is the same person who was by your side in every bad moment of your life. How can you know if it’s actually love? Well, he guessed there were some indications for that. For example, with Gwen… Alright, that was a different situation since both of them had decided to stop courting knowing she was interested in his actual husband, Lancelot. At first Arthur felt bad and sad but with time it was easier and easier: it wasn’t like he couldn’t live without her… And just like that the answer hit him. He could accept the loss of friends and knights but only imagining a life without Merlin was torture. His mind provided the memory of that awful day when in patrol with his knights and his manservant they were ambushed by Morgana’s bandits and Merlin had gotten hurt. He remembered that moment with so much clarity just like he remembered his feelings; seeing Merlin falling in the ground and imagining that something bad could happen to him was horrible. The only thing he had wanted was to take Merlin out of the battlefield in order to protect him. The king had even left his knights alone to make sure his friend was safe not caring if he was supposed to do it or not and had taken care of Merlin the entire night. When he had lost him after the rocks falling he thought he was going to die by not having Merlin by his side. God, even with proof that his manservant was gone he just couldn’t accept it so he went alone (well, not alone Gwaine had come along) to look for him and when he found Merlin the only thought in his mind was taking him in his arms.</p><p>“Should I get you more food, sire?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Oh, right. He was having dinner. He wasn’t thinking about his feelings or even looking at his manservant finishing his chores. Arthur was a king and he didn’t get distracted with stupid things like that.</p><p>“No, thank you”</p><p>“Are you alright? You never pass on a chance of eating”</p><p>“Shut up, Merlin”</p><p>The warlock laughed and left the room with the dishes in his way to the kitchen. Those last days felt like taken out of a dream because Arthur knew about his magic, he hadn’t banished him and he was the one who wanted to tell their friends about it. However, Merlin knew it wasn’t a dream because he still was doing the same old and boring chores for the king: cleaning his clothes, serving his meals, dressing him and preparing his baths. It’s not like he didn’t want to do those things anymore but it’d be nice for a change to be able to sleep more than two hours per night. When he came back to Arthur’s chambers he was falling sleep</p><p>“Would that be all, sire?”</p><p>“What’s the rush? Do you have anywhere else to be?” asked an smiling Arthur</p><p>“My bed" whispered Merlin trying to not kill the monarch</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing, sire”</p><p>“I need your help with something before you go”</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>He followed Arthur to the desk where the blonde showed him some papers. They were a lot and they didn’t seem official at all.</p><p>“Since when do you bring work home?” asked Merlin laughing</p><p>“Very funny” Arthur sat down in his chair “These are some drafts for a renovation in some laws I’ve been working on”</p><p>Merlin looked at him with a questioning look. Why would a king need his help?  Yes, he knew Arthur valued his word, but that didn’t make any sense… How could a peasant from Ealdor help the king of Camelot in laws? The world was crazy and Merlin didn’t understand anything.</p><p>“I see. No wait. I actually don’t”</p><p>Arthur observed his friend in detail. He seemed actually confused.</p><p>“Merlin, what I am going to show you right now it’s confidential and cannot leave this room until I say so. Is that understood?”</p><p>The warlock only got to nodded because his curiosity was bigger than anything else in the whole kingdom. Coming closer to the desk he tried to take a peek from one of the parchments but the king refused.</p><p>“I need your help… because the law I want to renovate is the ban on magic”</p><p>Merlin’s heart stopped for a second. Then for five, and then he noticed he wasn’t breathing at all. This was it, the moment he had waited ever since he got into Camelot and saw a man of his kind being killed by Uther. With tears in his eyes he looked at an smiling Arthur and whispered</p><p>“Arthur… this is… I don’t know what to say”</p><p>The king seemed less happy now. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, not that he was waiting words of adoration and worshipping, but this wasn’t it.  Coughing he stood up and showed the rest of the parchments to his friend who was still in shock</p><p>“Well, there’s so much to do. It won’t be easy, but having the principal knights and some counsellors in our side it’s a nice beginning don’t you think?”</p><p>Merlin only got to hear “Our side”. Arthur had fully accepted him and he even was going to battle with his own council to be in favour of magic… in favour of Merlin. With all the gratitude and love in the world he came even closer to the king who was looking at him with a confused face</p><p>“Please, Merlin. Talk to me”</p><p>Without answering orally, the warlock wrapped Arthur in his arms so tightly that the king couldn’t breathe. Still with tears falling from his eyes he started to caress his friend’s hair and then put his hand in Arthur’s warm nape</p><p>“You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you Arthur, thank you”</p><p>At these whispered words the blonde relaxed and reciprocated the hug by grabbing Merlin’s waist and resting his face in the other’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’d take time” said the knight and Merlin felt his breath in his neck, thing that caused shivers in his entire body</p><p>“I know, I know”</p><p>“And I can’t promise that it will be easy”</p><p>“I don’t care if it’s easy or not. I know it’ll work”</p><p>Arthur laughed hugging the warlock even tighter</p><p>“How can you know that?”</p><p>“Because we’ll do it together”</p><p>They broke the hug and looked at each other. Arthur started to wipe the tears in Merlin’s face with his delicate and long fingers and so much tenderness that the manservant stood frozen feeling overwhelmed by his touch.</p><p>“You are supposed to be happy, not crying”</p><p>“They are happy tears. I am so happy, Arthur you literally have no idea”</p><p>“I do have an idea! Bringing magic back it’s something good for sure"</p><p>“That’s not all of it”</p><p>Merlin took some distance between them and couldn’t meet his king’s eyes. Looking at the wardrobe in front of him he could feel the other man’s gaze upon him.</p><p>“What is it then? I think I deserve to know”</p><p>“It’s stupid, really, it’s not worth it”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that, but you said no more secrets between us. Why would you keep this away?”</p><p>Arthur felt like a huge hypocrite saying those words. He had a secret involving Merlin that he was too of a coward to say. Trying to keep those thoughts away he came closer to the warlock waiting for an answer</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Merlin turned around and fixed his eyes in a point behind Arthur still not being able to meet his eyes</p><p>“The fact that you are doing this not only means you are accepting magic… it also means you are in some way accepting me”</p><p>Seeing his friend was in the verge of tears again, Arthur took his chin and made him look at his eyes</p><p>“You are the reason why I am going to change everything in the first place. I do accept you, Merlin. All of you. I swear it with my life”</p><p>The sorcerer smiled shyly and took the blonde’s hand with his own.        </p><p>“And after all this time that’s what I’ve always wanted”</p><p>They smiled at each other like the idiots they were and stayed holding hands. In some moment Merlin had started to massage Arthur’s hand with his own thumb and the king only got to look at his handsome friend’s face with such devotion not being able to understand how Merlin could produce those deep feelings in him. He was almost tempted to confess his secret right there but he thought there were a lot of emotions for one day.</p><p>Some minutes had passed and everything was still perfect: he loved the feeling of Merlin’s thumb in the pulse point of his wrist and the low sounds made by their sighs full of the almost intimate contact. Hearing the last bells of Camelot of the day both of them decided it was too late and they had an early morning the next day so they broke the sweet touch between them not without smiling at each other once more.</p><p>“Goodnight, Arthur”</p><p>“Goodnight, Merlin. Sleep well”</p><p>And for the first time in his entire time in Camelot, Merlin was sure that it was going to be true, he was finally going to sleep well. His dreams were going to be about magic and happiness without fear and fire pyres but mostly they were going to be about Arthur: the king who was going to change everything and also the man who finally accepted him.</p><p>In his own bed, Arthur was feelings more emotions than ever and the only thing he kept thinking about was the sweet touch of Merlin and what he could do to enjoy that feeling forever. He knew the lift of the ban on magic was a huge step in his relationship with him, so he decided to rush the process. If he worked hard with Merlin’s help, the renovation proposals would be ready for Thursday’s council meeting three days later. And then they’d be able to meet the knights and celebrate the beginning of a new era. Happy with his decision, Arthur fell asleep and dreamt about a future where his life was happy and so was Merlin’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The king decided to cancel extra trainings and decided on working mainly in the proposal. The council wouldn’t be too delighted to be obligated to listen to a twenty two parchments speech so they decided to focus in a more general perspective and the good things magic could bring to the protection of the kingdom. Arthur and Merlin spent almost every time together using the law renovation as an excuse; they could be found working in the library, in the cold royal gardens and in Gaius’s or Arthur’s chambers. They only got separated to sleep but they would start the day really early to continue their job. Merlin told the knights about their plan and they were really enthusiastic about it asking if their usual Thursday meeting would occur anyway.  The council was also eager to hear the important proposal their king was doing.</p><p>When the chosen day had arrived, Arthur decided to wear his chainmail with the ceremonial gown and forced Merlin to wear one of his own royal tunics to be “presentable” for the council. They were both really nervous but knowing they’d be together was relaxing. In Merlin’s mind, he was ready to be insulted or threatened so he decided to tell this to Arthur</p><p>“They won’t do anything to you”</p><p>“Why do you sound so sure?”</p><p>“Because I won’t let them”</p><p>With a sweet smirk at each other, they headed together to the council room. When they arrived almost every member looked confused about their choices of clothes.</p><p>“Excuse me, sire but I don’t recall today being an important day”</p><p>“If everything goes well Councilman Horace, then it will be”</p><p>Arthur sat and made a sign to Merlin in order to command him to sit with them. The manservant was on his way to doing as he was asked when a member stood up and stopped him.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing, servant?”</p><p>Merlin looked down at his feet trying to not scream at the old man.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Sir Tiberius? I asked Merlin myself to join us in order to discuss the important topic of the kingdom I’ve told you about”</p><p>“Sire, with all due respect, we had discussed it before: a member of the council has to be someone from noble blood and this young man is not. Today’s important topic as you say, it’s not for everyone to hear”</p><p>Standing up and feeling furious as hell Arthur claimed “The topic involves him, so he stays”</p><p>“I don’t understand how your decision on marriage would involve a servant, sire”</p><p>The king got speechless. He had forgotten about the hard conversation with the council two weeks ago. They had proposed Arthur to choose a suitor himself before the month ended or they would find someone from a neighbour kingdom to marry and produce a deal because of it. It was obvious for him now, that when the council had heard “important decision” they had thought about his choice of marriage.</p><p>Merlin looked at the blonde man with obvious confusion. What did they mean by marriage? Arthur had never said anything about a marriage.</p><p>“That’s… that is not the reason why I asked for this special meeting, milord” Everyone looked at the king with disappointment “Besides, I was told I had a month and it’s only been two weeks”</p><p>“Sire, we agreed on the end of the month. Not an entire month. You have to make a choice soon”</p><p>Sitting down in his chair and looking devastated, Arthur looked at Merlin with pleading eyes and said</p><p>“Merlin… Please leave, so the council meeting can begin”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Arthur arrived to his chambers he found Merlin wearing his usual clothes again and tidying the bed.</p><p>“Merlin"</p><p>The manservant didn’t give any sign that he heard the king in the first place. When he attempted to leave the room, Arthur grabbed him by his arm</p><p>“Merlin we need to talk”</p><p>Feeling furious the warlock only got to shout</p><p>“WE SAID NO MORE SECRETS BETWEEN US, ARTHUR. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID IT”</p><p>“I KNOW THAT”</p><p>Looking at his friend’s eyes he continued</p><p>“I know that. I didn’t want to acknowledge it at first and when I did it was too late. We were working in the lift of the ban in magic together and I didn’t want to compromise that”</p><p>Merlin looked sad and like he wanted to say something but he let the older man to continue</p><p>“And then I thought that the whole marriage matter would get out of the way when we proposed magic to be back”</p><p>“So that was it? You decided to lift the ban in order to give you more time on finding the perfect wife?”</p><p>“Do you really believe I would be capable of something like that?”</p><p>The younger man looked at him with his gorgeous blue eyes</p><p>“No, I don’t. I am sorry”</p><p>Arthur moved his hand from Merlin’s arm higher until it reached his shoulder</p><p>“It’s me who should be sorry, Merlin. I behaved like an idiot”</p><p>In the warlock’s opinion, his king’s touch always deleted everything bad in the world and replaced it with good feelings but this wasn’t just a merely disappointment. This was a real and life changing problem</p><p>“I know it’s not your fault, Arthur”</p><p>“I messed up and I recognize it. But don’t think for a moment this means we are giving up on magic”</p><p>Merlin tried to smile but he couldn’t. At this moment it wasn’t about magic anymore… A royal marriage would change everything between them</p><p>“Thank you, Arthur”</p><p>The knight sat down in his desk and rubbed his eyes. It was indeed a tiring and exhausting day.</p><p>“Would you like me to cancel the meeting with your friends?”</p><p>Arthur, hearing these words, looked at Merlin and gave him a sad smile.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. I’ve already let down one friend; I wouldn’t like to do it again”</p><p>Nodding, Merlin decided to continue tidying the chambers as they were going to be the central for that night meeting. Every now and then, king and servant would try to look at each other to see if everything was still alright between them but it felt so stupid; they had been together all the time for almost two weeks and now they couldn’t meet each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the time arrived and all the knights were sitting in Arthur’s dining table they noticed something hadn’t gone as planned.</p><p>“I don’t want to say it but it seems we are not in a mood for celebration”</p><p>The king looked at Sir Gwaine with hate and regretted not accepting Merlin’s idea of cancelling the meeting. Sir Leon, always the correct one, tried to make them talk with politeness and charm but was received with the same result. Neither Merlin nor Arthur wanted to discuss the topic so Lancelot decided to cut this weird tension and proposed a toast</p><p>“I understand some things didn’t go as planned. But I appreciate that we have each other for support and help if needed. So, the only thing I can think about now it’s… To loyalty”</p><p>“To loyalty” shouted everyone except Arthur.</p><p>Percival wasn’t much of a talker, but he hated seeing his friends sad. So he put his mind on making either Arthur or Merlin to talk about it. Trying to divert the topic he started:</p><p>“So, Elyan how is everything with Mary?”</p><p>“Oh, she’s great. We went for a ride last Sunday and I noticed she is really brave…”</p><p>As soon as the original mystery topic was out of the conversation, Arthur got more talkative and in a better mood. He would try to talk to Merlin in more than one occasion only to be received with some short answers. Noticing this, the knights decided that maybe it was for the best to end the meeting and let them work this through.</p><p>“We better get going then. Excellent chambers, your majesty” said a smiling Lancelot</p><p>“Wait, don’t go” pronounced Arthur standing up from his seat</p><p>Merlin was still looking at his fourth cup of wine without any reaction at all.</p><p>“Sire, you know we care about you. So please understand that we did notice something has gone wrong and realised that maybe you need time to fix it”</p><p>“Leon, it’s not something easy to fix”</p><p>“Can we help?” asked Percival getting closer again to the table</p><p>“I’m afraid you can’t but I promised I would be honest from now on, so please sit and try to listen”</p><p>Everyone did as asked and looked at the king in expectation</p><p>“After days of working in the lift of the ban on magic with Merlin…” the warlock looked up and met the king’s eyes for the first time in hours “…we went to propose it to the council where they brought up a topic I thought it was forgotten at least for a while”</p><p>There was silence in the room, no one even dared to breathe.</p><p>“I was asked to marry soon for the good of the kingdom. As a single man, the throne enters in a place of danger in case something would happen to me”</p><p>Leon nodded; he was the only one who grew up learning Camelot’s laws.</p><p>“The council gave me a deadline to find a suitor myself but since that date is coming closer and I didn’t claim anything, they chose someone for me. Her name is Princess Mithian. She is King Rodor’s daughter from Nemeth...” everyone looked at him with a sad look “…She is two years younger than me and their kingdom is in favour of magic so this could be good for us”</p><p>Merlin couldn’t believe it. Seven hours ago, they were preparing for the first step in lifting the ban on magic but right now the person he loved was considering getting engaged to a foreign princess.</p><p>“Maybe it won’t be that bad. A lot of people get married for convenience” said Elyan</p><p>Everyone around the table nodded but they knew it wasn’t true. Every knight in the group was courting someone they loved no matter their position or gender except for Merlin and Arthur who according to the knights’ bets were going to end up together. But now everything was going straight to the garbage.</p><p>Arthur couldn’t meet his friends’ eyes. He wanted to curse himself for lying to Merlin once again and not being able to express his true feelings right before all of this changed everything.</p><p>“Is she pretty?” asked an almost drunk Gwaine.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know”</p><p>“Whatever it is that you choose, we’ll be here with you”</p><p>“I appreciate that, my friends”</p><p>“Can I say something?” spoke for the first time in the night a completely drunk Merlin</p><p>“Yes, Merlin”</p><p>The warlock stood up and started to pace the room with his drink in hand.</p><p>“The council sucks”</p><p>Everyone in the room gasped at the same time</p><p>“MERLIN”</p><p>“No, wait let me finish” he hugged Elyan from behind, took his cup of wine and drank it “If the council decides everything, then why do we have a king at all?”</p><p>Arthur’s mouth opened widely. “Merlin, I know you are upset but…”</p><p>“It’s true. You know it’s true. They don’t want to hear our opinions, or suggestions or renovations in magic. They are useless pigs”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough wine for one night my friend” said Percival taking his cup from Merlin’s hand and lifted the manservant to take him to his chambers. The rest of the knights understood the sign and decided to leave as well so they stood up except for Arthur who was looking at a fixed point in the table. Percival was starting to leave when Merlin whispered in his ear</p><p>“No, wait. I need to talk to Arthur”</p><p>“You’ll have time tomorrow Merlin, let’s go”</p><p>“No, no. Just, give me one minute”</p><p>Putting the warlock down, Percival got prepared to deal with anything… Drunken Merlin was known for being clumsy but Drunken Sorcerer Merlin was still unknown territory for them.</p><p>Merlin got closer to Arthur’s seat and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder</p><p>“I don’t blame you. I care too much about you for that. But think about it, I know you are capable of so much more than just accepting them. Please tell me you’ll think about it”</p><p>Arthur looked at his friend with tears in his eyes</p><p> “I will, Merlin. I promise”</p><p>Addressing to Percival he asked in favour “Please keep him safe until he is home, alright?”</p><p>“Of course, sire”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When everybody left, Arthur sat in his desk and read all the papers that Merlin and he had been working on for days. He wanted to cry, scream and scape all his duties for at least one second knowing he had been so close to making Merlin happy but now he was away from lifting the ban and even further from confessing to his friend how he truly felt.</p><p>When the king lay down in bed he remembered and reconsidered Merlin’s words: the council was indeed useless and with them making all the decisions, Arthur only got to fight in battles and pose in banquets. He decided that he needed a new council with people he could trust, people who were in touch with the town and even accepted his leadership… An idea started to make room in his mind so he got up, sat once again in his desk and started to write it down. If this worked, maybe not all hope was lost and everything could be alright again. Arthur didn’t sleep at all that night but he wasn’t tired or angry; if this meant making Merlin happy, well he would take the risk.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the angst parts in this chapter but i assure you happier times are coming!<br/>Hope you are enjoying the story so far... Thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We can write what we want to write</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He had a huge hangover. Why did he drink so much? He usually avoided drinking more than two drinks in case Arthur needed him. Oh my God, Arthur. All the events of the previous day came to his mind in a second; the failed proposal about the lift of the ban on magic, Arthur’s duty to choose getting married to Princess Mithian or not and the words he had said about the council. Merlin had always thought that the council was useless and controlling: even in Uther’s reign everything important in laws was decided by them only leaving the minor and daily issues to the king and his counsellors.</p><p>He was thinking about these things still in bed when he realised: It was late in the morning and he was supposed to be in Arthur’s chambers hours ago. Dressing up as fast as he could he ran to the king’s chambers trying to be calm “I don’t think Arthur is going to sack me… right?” When Merlin arrived to his destination he found it empty; no sign of his king anywhere except for a parchment resting in the pillow. He took it and read the words written in the beautiful and neat Arthur’s calligraphy:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merlin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have some important work to do but I need to review some research in the library first. Come and meet me there, we need to talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the way, I’ve already had breakfast </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arthur.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The warlock was confused. What did he mean by “we need to talk”? Was everything already decided? Trying to not keep thinking about negative stuff he headed to meet his king.</p><p>Merlin arrived to the royal library without breath because of the running. When he knocked, Carol opened the door and received him</p><p>“Good morning, Merlin”</p><p>“Hi, Carol. Is the king here?”</p><p>“Yes! He wanted to read some old books; he is working in Geoffrey’s desk now”</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>Carol smiled and let him in. Merlin tried to smile back but he was still nervous so he decided to nod. When he came inside, he found Arthur sitting in a desk with his left hand in a book and the right one writing in a parchment.</p><p>“Good morning, Merlin. I was wondering when you’ll decide to show up”</p><p>“I am sorry. I fell asleep and…”</p><p>“Don’t bother. I know you can’t handle your drink, it’s alright”</p><p>The manservant came closer to the desk feeling doubtful</p><p>“Is it truly?”</p><p>Arthur looked up from his book and smiling he nodded to the chair in front of him. Merlin took it as a sign to sit and he felt still so tired that he complied.</p><p>“You said we needed to talk?”</p><p>“Did you have breakfast?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You look like crap. You are not going to be very useful if you faint”</p><p>“I was in a hurry to get here, so I didn’t, sire”</p><p>“I thought so”</p><p>The king laughed and took something from under the desk. It was a tray with bread, cheese and ham.</p><p>“Eat but don’t make crumbs or sweet Carol here will kill us”</p><p>The apprentice gave them a funny look and laughed.</p><p>“Don’t mind me, I’ll leave. But yes Merlin don’t make any crumbs”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am” answered both of them in unison</p><p>Carol left the library and Arthur resumed his work. Merlin ate his breakfast in silence trying to decipher the king’s face</p><p>“So, you said we needed to talk…”</p><p>“Gods above Merlin, I am trying to concentrate here”</p><p>“I know, sorry. It’s just that I thought maybe you would sack me for last night”</p><p>“Why are you always such a pessimist?”</p><p>“How can you not be angry at me? I said horrible things about the council”</p><p>“I remember. But why would I be angry about that? You were right”</p><p>The warlock choked with his drink</p><p>“Did you just say I was right?”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it. But yes, you are right”</p><p>The king gave him a parchment that said “New Council: Round table idea” Merlin looked at Arthur with big eyes</p><p>“Round table?”</p><p>“Do you remember that table we found in the Castle of Ancient Kings?”</p><p>“I do”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep at all last night thinking about an idea to fix the problems and somehow this came to my mind”</p><p>Merlin was looking at him without making any comment. The king smiled at his friend's confused face and continued</p><p>“Remember the story? The round shape gives no more importance to a man than the other independently of their position or their birth origin. The only thing that matters it’s their loyalty and trust in their kingdom”</p><p>“I’ve always liked that story”</p><p>“So have I. And that’s the main reason why I want to make it our new council”</p><p>“That’s… that’s actually really clever, Arthur”</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised!”</p><p>“Sorry”</p><p>“Imagine this. A council conformed by loyal knights, clever counsellors like Gaius and Geoffrey and an expert in magic as a Court Sorcerer named Merlin”</p><p>Merlin did as he was asked and tried to imagine this. Smiling at the thought he opened his eyes</p><p>“That sounds really good. I’m in. In whatever thing you may need”</p><p>“I appreciate that”</p><p>They smiled at each other and continued with their work. After a couple of minutes Merlin broke the silence</p><p>“What does it mean to the current council?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. The members are invited to be part of this new council if they want to, but I know some of them will reject it without second thoughts”</p><p>“What happens with the ones who deny it?</p><p>Arthur smiled wickedly and with a subtle wink he said “They’ll be politely asked to leave the citadel and collect taxes in faraway towns”</p><p>They both laughed at this and continued to discuss the best strategies to make it all real.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>It was after days of reading and polishing this new idea that they both arrived to Arthur’s chambers feeling a bit down. Even though their project of the new council was getting in shape they had realised after talking with Gaius, this would take time; probably more time than the end of the month…</p><p>“Hey Merlin, cheer up would you?”</p><p>“Why? We have less than ten days to change everything. I don’t see many reasons to be cheerful about”</p><p>“Alright but we have made some progress, haven't we? Something it’s something”</p><p>Merlin didn’t comment a word. He was almost sure that it was going to be just like with the magic ban; they would prepare a proposal and the council would dismiss it</p><p>“You have doubts”</p><p>“No, sire”</p><p>“C’mon, Merlin. Out with it”</p><p>“It’s not just about magic anymore, is it?”</p><p>“Not really”</p><p>“So you don’t need me anymore”</p><p>Arthur looked at him with wide eyes</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Merlin sighed and looked down at his feet</p><p>“Magic it’s the only thing I am good at”</p><p>The king started to laugh and the warlock punched him in the shoulder</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?”</p><p>“After all this time, Merlin, do you really believe I keep you around just because you are good in magic?”</p><p>“Why do you keep me then?” asked the warlock in a whisper</p><p>“I have no idea”</p><p>They looked at each other smiling. The king was the first one to look away</p><p>“Go on, Merlin. Bring me dinner”</p><p>The warlock was grateful to have a chance to leave the room. Times like this made him believe everything would be alright but soon after he would remember the problems they were facing…</p><p>When he came back to the chambers he found Arthur already sitting in the table. Merlin put the tray in it and prepared everything for the meal</p><p>“Merlin, would it be an intrusion if I asked you to join me for dinner?”</p><p>The manservant looked at him.</p><p>“Are you for real?”</p><p>“There is much more food than I’ll be able to eat. Join me, please”</p><p>Merlin put another plate and cup and he sat down next to his king.</p><p>“Thank you, Arthur. It would seem you are not a completely prat after all”</p><p>“Maybe this is my way of showing it to you”</p><p>“Alright. There are some other ways, you know”</p><p>“Oh, really?” said the king leaning closer to him</p><p>“Yes: washing your own clothes, dressing up all by yourself, mucking off the stables”</p><p>“That’s nonsense. I have you for that”</p><p>Laughing, they continued to fake argue for the entire dinner. When Merlin decided to leave for the night, Arthur stopped him</p><p>“Merlin, I need to tell you something before you go”</p><p>“What is it, sire?”</p><p>“You know that I meant what I said. You are much more than just magic”</p><p>“It’s good to hear it, Arthur. It truly is”</p><p> “Also, I value your advice more than anyone else’s”</p><p>Merlin smiled shyly and felt blush in his cheeks.</p><p>“What’s happening with you tonight?”</p><p>The king put some distance between them and started to pace through his room.</p><p>“I am in need of some of this advice tonight”</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>“I need to make a decision soon. And to be honest I don’t know what the hell I am deciding on”</p><p>“Are you talking about…?”</p><p>“Marriage, yes. I can’t decide about it yet”</p><p>Merlin couldn’t pronounce a word. He thought that creating a new council would mean they didn’t have to worry about Arthur’s marriage anymore</p><p>“But… the new council”</p><p>Arthur looked at him again coming closer.</p><p>“Merlin, the idea of the new council was never about my marriage. It was the fairer option to bring magic back; of course I’d prefer to not get married at all but the lift of the ban on magic is my priority”</p><p>“So are you getting married then?”</p><p>“I don’t know it yet. I mean would that be so bad? Mithian’s kingdom respects magic and would make an important ally to Camelot”</p><p>“As I told you many years ago with Princess Elena, people including royalty, should marry for love. It doesn’t matter their position on magic”</p><p>“Yes, you have mentioned it before. But what happens when you don’t have anyone to love?”</p><p>“You are a king! Lots of people would be lucky to be loved by you”</p><p>The king came even closer to his friend and looking at his eyes he continued</p><p>“Alright but what if the person you do love doesn’t reciprocate the feeling. Or at least you don’t know if it does”</p><p>Merlin was silent for a while.</p><p>“So you do love someone, right?” he whispered</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Why did you never tell me?”</p><p>Arthur shrugged and sighed</p><p>“Because I didn’t have any idea I could feel this way. It’s actually funny; this person has changed my entire life and doesn’t even notice”</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to say. If you love this person so much, then why didn’t you tell the council in the first place?”</p><p>Arthur laughed sadly. “Because it goes against everything that my father claimed, against everything I grew up hating”</p><p>“As bad as your father was, he wasn’t against many things. I don’t understand”</p><p>“For once this person has magic…”</p><p>“Oh, OH. What?”</p><p>“And it’s a servant. And a male for that matter. And also the biggest clotpole I ever met”</p><p>They both looked at each other. Realization falling in Merlin’s face</p><p>“You can´t mean that”</p><p>“…. I do, Merlin”</p><p>“What? Why would you joke with that? That’s not… that’s not good”</p><p>“Wait, you think I am joking??”</p><p>“How can you not? Arthur you just, you can´t play with me like this, it is not a game”</p><p>“Why would it be a game Merlin? Is it truly that unbelievable that after everything we have been through together I feel this way about you?”</p><p>“Yes! You are Arthur. You are not supposed to feel this way about me”</p><p>Arthur was in shock. Oh, God this is not happening.</p><p>“Oh, I am sorry Merlin”</p><p>Merlin looked at Arthur's sad face</p><p>“It seems that I misread the situation. I thought you would feel the same way about me. How stupid...”</p><p>The king started to head to the bed</p><p>“No, wait Arthur! Wait, please”</p><p>Arthur stopped walking and looked at him</p><p>“I need to know.  For real, please. Is it true? Or are you just playing with me?”</p><p>“Merlin, it's true and I am not playing, why would you even think that?”</p><p>The warlock bit his lip and looked down at his feet</p><p>“I thought you knew”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About how I feel about you”</p><p>“Merlin…” whispered Arthur feeling hope once again in his heart</p><p>“Just let me talk, alright? I am not going to lie, it was truly just about destiny at first. But when I got to know you, the real you, and then we started to save each other, I began to think <em>“oh my God so this is what people talk so much about. This is what I want for me”</em> However I also knew it was in your destiny being the great king that’ll unite Albion and I was merely a piece in the dragon’s prophecy”</p><p>“You were always much more than that” said the once and future king with a broken voice</p><p>“That’s good to know now” Merlin smiled shyly “When you started to court Gwen I was devastated to be honest but it was worth it because you were happy and as long you’ll be I was going to be there for you in any way you’d have me”</p><p>“Why did you never say anything? Gods Merlin, I’m sorry how I treated you…”</p><p>“Let me finish. When Gwen and Lancelot got together everything changed: we started to spend more time together again, we joked around and I felt something was changing between us but I was too afraid to hope” Merlin had tears in his eyes “So I am sorry if I’m not sure if I believe this. Not just yet”</p><p>Arthur came closer looking at Merlin’s eyes</p><p>“Merlin, I promise with all my heart and the love of my people that I do indeed have feelings for you. And it’s not because some random dragon told me about it, I choose to love you. I’ll always will and perhaps I always did in my own way but was a dollophead who couldn’t see it”</p><p>With all the care in the world, expecting to be rejected, the king grabbed Merlin by his shoulder and then travelled his hand up until it rested in his friend’s nape</p><p>“I just hope… I am not too late”</p><p>Merlin closed his eyes at Arthur’s sweet and warm touch in his cheek. When he opened them again he found the king closer than before, only mere centimetres away from his face.</p><p>“You’re not, prat”</p><p>The king gave him a wide smile and touched Merlin’s forehead with his own. Sharing the same breath, both men smiling like the idiots they were, Arthur leaned his face forward only to be found midway with Merlin’s lips. Their first kiss was everything that was supposed to be and more because it felt like a realization of wasted years and in the same time like a promise of something new, a wonderful new beginning. When they parted they both laughed heartily and hugged.</p><p>Arthur whispered in his love’s ear “I love you”</p><p>“And I… love you too. Gods help me I love you too”</p><p>The hug brought them even closer and they only parted to kiss again. This second time was much more passionate than the first showing each other that they were serious not only about the huge love they felt but also the desire they had been accumulating for years.</p><p>“I don’t know what happens now” said the king against Merlin’s lips</p><p>“It can be anything we want. And more” Merlin took Arthur’s mouth again with his own.</p><p>“Yes, that sounds good. But you must know that even if my father is no longer here I can’t change everything in a day or two. This will take time”</p><p>“Arthur?”</p><p>“Yes Merlin?”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“That’s not important. Not now. I have <em>you</em> and in this moment it’s all that matters”</p><p>“This is probably the first time in history you are right”</p><p>They continued kissing until both of them were out of breath. Merlin was pretty sure he was still dreaming but threw that thought away knowing his dreams weren’t this amazing: Arthur’s lips against his neck were sweeter than any other feeling he had in his entire life. For Arthur this intimate contact was perfect realizing that Merlin’s lips, skin and especially his neck were becoming his favourite things in the whole wide world. The king started caressing Merlin’s arms until his hands were wrapping around the other’s waist trying to touch as much as he could. A long shiver went through the warlock’s body</p><p>“This is weird” Merlin whispered. The king stopped every contact between them</p><p>“Sorry, I think I got a bit carried away.”</p><p>Merlin laughed sweetly and took his love’s face in his hands</p><p> “Don’t be, I didn’t mean it like that. God knows that I want you so badly, probably even more than you want me…”</p><p>“Not possible”</p><p>“What I meant was that it <em>should</em> be weird. It should feel like an entire revelation or something completely strange but it’s still us”</p><p>“Am I still a dollophead?”</p><p>“Always” said Merlin taking Arthur’s lips again “But you are mine. And that’s an amazing thing to say”</p><p>Their kisses were getting more passionate and soon enough they were falling into the royal mattress making a mess of the recently made bed. Arthur was afraid that they were taking things a bit fast but couldn’t keep thinking about those things when he felt Merlin’s lips in his neck and his hands trying to find their way under Arthur’s tunic.</p><p>“Is this acceptable?”</p><p>“Yes… Gods, Merlin”</p><p>Arthur reciprocated the kisses and touches. Merely seconds later they were both without clothes and laughing like two teenagers. They were constantly making sure the other one was feeling alright and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.</p><p>It was late in the night when they finally parted, both of them covered in sweat and feeling the happiest they had ever felt.</p><p>“That… was… ridiculous”</p><p>“I know, Arthur. I am sorry”</p><p>“Don’t you dare to be sorry about making me feel like this, <em>Merlin</em>”</p><p>"I've always loved the way you pronounce my name"</p><p>"Do you, <em>Merlin</em>?"</p><p>The warlock laughed and started to caress Arthur’s athletic chest and whispered “You are so gorgeous”</p><p>“You are the one to talk. Do you know for how long I wanted to have you here in my bed, being able to kiss you and touch you just like this…?”</p><p>Merlin moaned softly and started to kiss him again. Both of them started to rock their hips until they were in the brink of pleasure again while Arthur bit sweet love marks in Merlin’s delicate skin. After enjoying each other in the closest way two bodies could be connected, they fell asleep with their limbs all entangled and hearing the sounds of their relaxed breathes under the sweet light of the moon reflexing in their bed…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur woke up feeling happy. When he turned to his left he found Merlin’s thin sleeping figure dropping saliva in the pillow. It was such a sweet image that caused Arthur to smile. With so much tenderness he started to caress his lover’s high cheekbones, tracing a pattern through the face until his fingers were resting in Merlin’s red lips. The warlock started to move waking up and Arthur stopped his touch</p><p>“Good morning, sleepy head”</p><p>“Good morning, my king”</p><p>“I think, Merlin, this is the first time ever you are early for your job”</p><p>“It’s been days full of first times, right?” they both laughed and Merlin cuddled even closer to the man next to him “Anyway how would you know? You are always sleeping when I get here”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” said the king with a wicked smile</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well… there’s a slight possibility that I may have been awake most of the times”</p><p>“Why would you pretend then?”</p><p>“There’s also the possibility that I like being awaken by you”</p><p>“You never cease to surprise me” said the warlock caressing his lover’s chest hair</p><p>“Really, Merlin? That’s what surprises you?” Arthur brought the brunette’s mouth to his and kissing it he continued “After everything we went through…” another kiss “…last night”</p><p>“Oh shut up” Merlin broke the kiss and tried to get up from the bed</p><p>“Where are you going?” asked an annoyed Arthur while grabbing the warlock by his waist</p><p>“To work?”</p><p>“Are you serious?? Just stay here for a bit longer. You were right, I can’t know what will happen but I can enjoy the moment”</p><p>“Sounds good” Merlin said going back to bed and using Arthur as a pillow “What do you want to happen?”</p><p>“I want to bring magic back first of course, then make you my court sorcerer and then spend my life with you”</p><p>“That sounds like a nice future to live”</p><p>Arthur started to kiss his neck, his jaw and then his mouth once more.</p><p>“I know it won’t be the farm I’ve always dreamt about but the castle will have to be enough”</p><p>“A farm? Really?”</p><p>The king stopped his kissing and looked at Merlin’s with a dreamy face</p><p>“Ever since I was a kid I wanted to leave this place to find somewhere where no one would know me. When I met you, my mind immediately put you there in the fantasy, right there by my side being together in a farm”</p><p>“Merlin and Arthur’s farm, I like it”</p><p>“I just said it won’t be possible”</p><p>“Nah but I like it anyway”</p><p>Merlin start caressing Arthur’s neck with his nose and the other man seemed to melt into the sweet touch. With a heavy breath the king interrupted the bubble</p><p>“It should be Arthur’s farm”</p><p>“Why? Why not Merlin’s farm?”</p><p>“Because I’ll probably buy it, beloved”</p><p>“And I’ll probably work it” said Merlin laughing “If we are going to live <em>together</em> then it should be both of our names or a mix of them at least. What about… Mer… lin... Ar… thur. Merthur’s Farm. Yeah that’s it”</p><p>“You are so weird”</p><p>“But you love me”</p><p>“I do… so much”</p><p>Without caring about any of their duties they stayed in bed kissing, touching and exploring any kind of intimacy they could have, happy that they were able to do it at last without any secrets betweem them and the council deciding in their name. It was just about them: Merlin and Arthur, Arthur and Merlin. Suddenly the idea of the farm didn’t seem like the most important thing right now because they knew no matter where they’ll end up, they will be together.</p><p>Everything was perfect until one of the knights came to look for the king and the day had to start. Complaining, both of them got up and started their daily duties: Merlin went to look for breakfast for two (under the suspicious look of the cook) and Arthur continued working in their project for a new council.</p><p>After having breakfast, feeding each other like the love fools they were, Arthur had to leave and start training with the knights. When the dressing part of the day started it was made with constant joking and teasing both of them knowing they would prefer taking off their clothes and continue that last glorious night activities, thing that caused leaving the bedroom hard but leaving each other even harder… How much king and warlock had wished this would happen? It was real now and in a near future it could be so much more, if only Arthur’s idea worked out in the end</p><p>“I’ll see you later”</p><p>“You bet” said a smiling Arthur putting a chaste kiss in Merlin’s lips “Don’t do anything stupid until I come back”</p><p>“Yes, right. Same goes to you”</p><p>They kissed once more and left the chambers continuing their days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the night arrived and they met in Lancelot’s house for their weekly meeting everything felt different. Arthur and Merlin were holding hands, smiling like two idiots and enjoying the fresh air right before entering the cottage in lower town.</p><p>Every one of the knights were sitting in Gwen’s table and were already drinking mead.</p><p>“OH MY GOD” shouted Gwaine</p><p>“Why are you shouting, love?” asked a confused Percival</p><p>Even though they weren't holding hands anymore, king and sorcerer were both blushing. They knew they couldn’t hide this for long, especially in front of a love expert like Gwaine…</p><p>“Look at them, please”</p><p>Lancelot looked at their blushed faces and smiled “I’m glad for the both of you”</p><p>“It was about time!!” said Sir Elyan</p><p>“What am I missing here? What does it mean?”</p><p>“Leon, my sweet and innocent Leon… it means you owe me ten gold coins”</p><p>“What?” Leon looked so confused until his gaze reached the blushing couple “OH… oh I see”</p><p>All of them laughed and the couple sat down in their usual spots. </p><p>“We need to know everything” said a smiling Gwaine</p><p>“Gods, Gwaine. It’s not a big deal”</p><p>“Are you for real? This is a huge deal. Merlin, please, tell your king it’s a huge deal”</p><p>Merlin was still blushing but got to smile “I don’t know what you are talking about…”</p><p>“C’mon it is obvious you did something about the weird tension you were both having. I’ve never seen such a smile in Arthur’s face, you must be GOOD, Merls”</p><p>Lancelot poured drinks for the rest of the knights “Gwaine, let them live. You don’t talk about Percival and the stuff you do…”</p><p>“It’s not because he doesn’t want to” said Elyan laughing. “Anyway, we should make a toast, right?”</p><p>Leon stood up and raised his drink “In the first meeting we ever had, Arthur was really supportive about my relationship with Carol so right now I can only say that I couldn’t be happier for the both of you and wish you all the happiness in the world. So, my friends raise your drinks and let’s make a toast… To Merlin and Arthur”</p><p>“To Merlin and Arthur” all of them shouted as the warlock and king smiled at each other and held hands</p><p>“Thank you, my trusted knights”</p><p>“Thank you” They intertwined their fingers together and Arthur lifted their joined hands to kiss Merlin’s knuckles. A collective "Aww" was heard across the silent room</p><p>“Even though I would truly love to talk about my feelings for Merlin, there’s an important matter to discuss”</p><p>“Alright, we are listening” said Lancelot while everyone sat down</p><p>Arthur stayed standing and looked at each one of them in the eyes.</p><p>“After the realization that the council it’s useless… Merlin and I came to the idea of changing the entire council and create a new one; one where we can decide about the important matters together, listening and helping each other.”</p><p>The entire group was in silence and let their king to continue</p><p>“So; in this exact same moment, in this exact same night I formally invite all of you to be part of this new age of magic and justice where we can all work together for a better future to Camelot”</p><p>“Hear, hear” exclaimed Percival and soon after all of them followed him. They stood up once again and promised to help and follow their leader in any way they could.</p><p>The rest of the night was calm; they talked about the new development in Arthur and Merlin’ relationship, about new projects and about new expectations for what’s to come in the near future.</p><p>With the hope of a new beginning and the wish of a life together, the two sides of the same coin smiled at each other and with a passionate kiss they became one…</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was such an interesting chapter to write! I hope you enjoy it :)</p><p>Also, I want to tell you the fun fact that Merthur's farm it's the name of the instagram group i have with my international friends Kimya and Hailee who had been so supportive with my writing so i had to write it down :) Thank you guys!</p><p>P.S: As you can probably see, most of the chapter titles are taken from lyrics of certain songs so i'll explain all of them in the next and final chapter's notes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. That is where the magic starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is the final chapter of this fanfic :)<br/>Thank you so much for joining me in this crazy ride, I actually enjoyed writing it and i am so grateful for you kudos and kind comments.<br/>Hope you enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Arthur”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Wake up, you dollophead!”</p><p>The king opened his eyes when a pillow hit his head</p><p>“MERLIN!”</p><p>“You weren’t listening to me”</p><p>“That’s it; you are no longer welcome in my chambers for six months from now”</p><p>Merlin laughed and snuggled closer to his lover.</p><p>“We both know you won’t allow it; who would clean your clothes and prepare your baths? Besides, who would be the one who wakes you up every day like this?</p><p>To prove his point the warlock started to kiss Arthur’s neck and the king started to moan softly “Alright, you convinced me”</p><p>He took Merlin’s mouth in his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>“Arthur, you know I love this, but we have to be in the first round table meeting in less than an hour”</p><p>“I can think about many things we can do in less than an hour”</p><p>“Yeah, right. Now get your royal ass out of bed”</p><p>“Hey! I thought you liked my backside”</p><p>After having breakfast in bed they started to dress each other as it was tradition since that first morning together three months ago. This time Merlin wasn’t going to wear his old manservant clothes: according to his new position he was going to wear his new custom made “Court Sorcerer” clothes. When he was finally ready, Arthur looked at his figure with wide eyes.</p><p>“You are beautiful”</p><p>The new Court Sorcerer blushed at the comment</p><p> “You are beautiful too”</p><p>“I mean it, Merlin… I am so proud of you”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You became everything you were born to be. And I know you’ll do much more”</p><p>“We’ll do much more, Arthur. Together”</p><p>They hugged briefly and the king took his lover’s hand in his.  A lot of things had happened since Arthur had replaced the old council with his own “Round Table” idea. Most of the old members had decided to use this as an excuse to retire in one of their many houses in the borders of the kingdom while other valuable members like Gaius and Geoffrey chose to stay by their king’s side along with the first guard of knights and Merlin, the newest and most deserved member of the table.</p><p>The new council was a success from the first meeting and magic was finally back in the realm. It didn’t mean that anyone could perform it freely without consequences, if they used it for evil or with bad intentions they would be brought to justice where the King would choose their fate… The only request that Merlin had done was to stop the public executions and to foment a two-side dialogue with the community of druids. Everyone knew that they had caused much harm to each other, Camelot to Druids and Druids to Camelot, so in order to prove the kingdom was actually changing in favour of magic, Arthur and Merlin wrote a pact with the Druids leader to create an alliance to finally bring peace between both groups.</p><p> </p><p>For anybody’s surprise not everyone was in shock when Arthur had decided to lift the ban on magic, especially when they found out that the king’s manservant himself had magic and had used it to protect their kingdom. It was like if every citizen were happy because everything was going back to normal, thing that made sense; the magical people from Camelot were going to be able to be themselves and to leave their hiding spots to enjoy good life again. Magic could flow in all places, bringing life to the old boring town and with people helping each other the best way they could.</p><p>Life in Camelot was changing in much more ways than in magical matters. Leon proposed to Carol, who happily said yes, and both of them asked Arthur to officiate the wedding. As king he was allowed to marry them and as their friend he was thrilled to do it. In the ceremony, when knight and librarian exchanged rings with each other, the king’s gaze locked with Merlin’s eyes for a second and since that exact same moment the only thought in his mind was putting a ring in his lover’s delicate fingers.  Thankfully, Arthur had a little secret for Merlin; now that the council wasn’t going to force him to marry Mithian he was making every necessary change in the laws to be able to spend the rest of his life with the warlock and couldn’t wait to make it official.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t heard of Morgana in a long time when a messenger from the realm of Kent came and requested an audience with the king. According to a letter written in Morgana’s handwriting, it would seem that after finding out that magic was legal in Camelot again she had decided to come back but knowing she wouldn’t be welcome and also knowing she probably didn’t deserve a pardon, Arthur’s half-sister had made the decision to leave Albion for good leaving the ward of the dragon that saved her life to the King of Camelot.</p><p>“What will I do with a dragon? I wouldn’t know how to start…”</p><p>“You are joking, right? I am a dragonlord, Arthur. Aithusa was born because of me!”</p><p>“Aithusa?”</p><p>“That’s her name. I lost track of her about a year ago so it’ll nice to raise her”</p><p>Arthur knew that he was doomed and that it was his own entire fault. He could only imagine his father’s face if he knew about his son’s decisions like bringing magic back with the help of a council conformed by peasants, falling in love with a sorcerer and now having a dragon as a ward. In that moment, the new king felt sorry for his own father… Magic was a wonderful and beautiful thing if it was used with goodness and precaution. How many innocent people had died because of his mistake? Merlin and Gaius had finally told him the truth about his birth and Arthur knew he was supposed to hate his father for allowing something like this but realising that hate was a distinctive Pendragon characteristic, he decided to let it go and focus in his own choices from now on…</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon were the first knights of Camelot to join this new council given that not only they had been in the original round table but also they had been great company and support to both Merlin and Arthur in this life changing decisions. The group saw each other almost every day for training and council meetings but they had missed their friends so even though it wasn’t Thursday they decided to meet again. This new meeting was going to be on a Sunday because it was one of the only days in the week where King and Council were able to rest and enjoy some free time. They agreed to meet after dinner knowing that thanks to the good weather (it was getting hotter day by day) they could enjoy the luxury of outdoors. The knights had prepared an improvised table and chairs in a rooftop near Arthur’s (and in some way also Merlin’s) chambers. When the time arrived, the seven of them took their places around the table. They all remembered the first meeting on Elyan’s birthday and started to think about how many secrets had come out in the light, how many relationships had been formed and how much the whole kingdom had changed for good; magic was back, love was in the air and they weren’t in any immediate danger. Merlin full with pride and happiness asked to do the toast for that night’s reunion.</p><p>“My friends and my dear Arthur, you are much more than just a group of friends; you are my family. For so long I have wished to be part of something real, to be accepted. Now when I look back I do see bad moments and sometimes I wish I could change some, but on the other hand I know that every decision we ever made brought us here. I could talk about all of you for many hours but I know you are impatient to celebrate and drink, yes Gwaine I am looking at you…” Everyone laughed at this “…so with all my heart I want to dedicate this toast to you, to me… To Camelot and to the man who made it all possible”</p><p>Merlin looking at Arthur stood up and raised his drink “To… I don’t really know what to say”</p><p>“To Destiny?” offered the king standing up too</p><p>“Destiny sounds good…” replied Leon</p><p>“And to magic too!”</p><p>“Yes, Sir Lancelot. To Destiny and Magic”</p><p>“And to love?” said Gwaine looking at Percival who smiled back</p><p>Arthur smiled shyly and turned to his right “Especially to Love, Merlin… It’s your choice”</p><p>“To magic, destiny and love”</p><p>“To magic, destiny and love!” shouted everyone else</p><p>They all sat down laughing and started to chat about their weeks. Arthur wasn’t hiding his love for Merlin anymore and that was noticeable by looking at their fingers intertwined resting on the table and the occasional peck on the lips that made a sweet shade of pink appear in both of their cheeks. They weren’t the only ones; Gwaine and Percival, after realising that if the king could choose his love no matter his gender or magic position they could too, had decided to be more demonstrative about their affections holding hands and cuddling sweetly despite the hot weather.</p><p>Elyan looked at one by one of his friends thinking about how many things had happened in those last six months. Arthur and Merlin got together and became a powerful duo which promised to reign over Camelot with fair justice for a long time, Leon married his love Carol and became First Knight; Lancelot was expecting a baby with Guinevere (His own nephew or niece!) and Gwaine and Percival… well they were still loving each other as day one, maybe even more. And for his own story he was still courting beautiful Mary who he had great fun with. Thinking back to the old days he started to wonder, how could anyone imagine how much of an impact their weekly meeting would have? For once, he didn’t feel alone anymore; he had friends, family and a position in the new council. Once again he looked at his friends’ happy faces and smiled accepting at last that it was a great decision to say yes about celebrating his birthday all that time ago.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>It was late in the night and the warlock couldn’t sleep so he got up from their bed and stood next to the window. Immediately after, he felt his lover’s chin in his shoulder and he sighed deeply when Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist.</p><p>“Come to sleep” said a sleepy king nuzzling the sorcerer’s neck with his own nose</p><p>Merlin felt a single tear rolling down his face. And then he felt another one and another one and suddenly he was sobbing in his love’s arms.</p><p>“What’s wrong, beloved?”</p><p>The warlock turned around and hugged Arthur.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong. That’s why I am crying”</p><p>“Alright… That doesn’t make much sense, does it?”</p><p>Merlin laughed and kissed his king sweetly</p><p>“I mean we are fine, the kingdom is fine… I have <em>you</em> in my arms and a dragon in the garden. It feels like a dream”</p><p>“It is much greater than a dream, <em>Merlin</em>”</p><p>“What is it then?”</p><p>Smiling like a boy, the king shrugged and caressed his face “It’s real”</p><p>“Is it? Are you sure?”</p><p>“I promise you. It is real”</p><p>“Well, that’s good… In that case, can I kiss you again?”</p><p>“Only if you let me kiss you first”</p><p>“Gods, you are such a clotpole Arthur”</p><p>“But you love me anyway and for some reason I love you too”</p><p>“Always”</p><p>“Forever”</p><p>Both of them turned their gazes to the window where they found Camelot sleeping in peace under their own care and protection. The couple kissed passionately once again feeling safe in each other’s arms finally knowing that their love wasn’t just a decision of destiny; they choose to love each other and they wouldn’t like it in any other way.</p><p>After all, they were indeed two sides of the same coin: King and Court Sorcerer, Prince and Manservant, Courage and Magic…</p><p>Arthur and Merlin</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Titles from chapter 2 to 7 are taken from lyrics of the following songs:<br/>“Children, behave”……. “I think we’re alone now” by Tiffany<br/>“One day it’s fine next it’s black”….. “Should I stay or should I go?” by The Clash<br/>“And they are not gonna hold me down no more”….. “Faith of the heart” by Russel Watson<br/>“There’s so much I want to do”……… “I was made for loving you” by Kiss<br/>“We can write what we want to write”……. “You’re the voice” by John Farnham ;)<br/>“That is where the magic starts”…………… “Powerful Magic” from OUAT</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! <br/>I am planning on posting every thursday... So stay tuned for more :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>